


【盾冬】古墓魅影-半穿越AU

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：考古学家盾X墓室里的王妃吧唧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】古墓魅影-半穿越AU

第一章

上午十点三刻的太阳正照耀着德尔斐广阔的大地。

一辆军用吉普车从山路上行驶下来，一路带起浓重的尘土，停在了一座古墓遗址的外面。

车上跳下来一个戴着墨镜的金发男人，和一个漂亮的红发女子。

他们隶属于国家内部的考古团队,领队的男子叫Steve·Rogers,这次,他们在德尔斐西部地区发现了一个无名的古墓。

为期一个月的研究都没让他们突破墓室里最后一道门,相反,由于墓穴里机关重重,暗道错综复杂,考古队里的众多队员都受伤了。

这回,Steve决定亲自单枪匹马的闯一次墓室。

一开始,女助手Natasha坚决反对,直到他们当中最有经验的老队员Bruce也被墓室里的机关暗箭弄伤,Natasha才不得已同意Steve去试试。

下墓之前,Natasha再三叮嘱Steve一定要活着回来。

“听着,要是遇到什么危险状况,你只管掉头跑回来就好,我们不会嘲笑你的。”Natasha认真的说。

正在给自己的老式猎枪装子弹的Steve有些无奈:“Nat,我知道你关心我,可我还不至于那么无能。”

“Nat说的没错,队长,如果你有什么意外,我们这个团队也就不存在了。”Clint掀开帐篷门走了进来,他是队里先遣小组的成员,也是队医Nat的恋人,前些天他中了墓室里的毒气,出了墓室后像发了疯似的见人就砍,被Nat一顿暴揍才清醒过来。

“我看你是怕Nick扣你工资吧?”Sam也跟着走了进来,胳膊上还吊着绷带。

Clint挑了挑眉,站在Natasha的旁边,一副完全不记得自己干过那么疯狂的事儿的表情,说:“比起队长的安危,那点工资算什么,倒是你,作为先遣队的一员能给自己摔到骨折也是蛮厉害的。”

“嘿,我跟你说过,那个墓室里的暗道有机关,我是...”Sam脸一红,大声争辩。

两人正在斗嘴,Steve一脸平静的说:“你们有时间在这吵架不如把情况跟我汇报一下?不然我就让你们都回家放长假如何?”

Sam这才想起来自己来的目的,他从口袋里掏出一个折好的地图递给Steve,说:“这是我们先遣小组能探到的全部路程了,进了墓室正门,里面有十六个暗道,我们只探了其中八条,每一条都是只下了一千米左右的深度就下不去了,而且我们怀疑,这里的机关都是人为操纵的,非常的灵敏,好像能意识到我们的行踪。”

“你们是说,墓室里有活人?”Steve皱了皱眉。

“这不能确定,也有可能是当时的墓室主人精通非常精密的暗器制造技术。”

“好,现在是十一点一刻,我们对下时间,”Steve说着,看了下手表:“从我进入墓室的时间算起,如果我四个小时内没有出来,你们就派人进去给我收尸。”

Steve并没有带太多东西,除了陪伴自己多年的那把老式猎枪和一些必备的探测仪器,他几乎是轻装上阵。

有着多年考古经历的Steve,这些年几乎完全是靠着经验闯各种墓室,他并不喜欢用那些先进的电子产品,他经常说,想破解古老的秘密,就要用古老的方法。

因此也经常被队里的人嘲笑是老古董。

此时,外面的太阳依然毒辣,可墓道里却阴冷至极,队员们把Steve送到墓室外,Steve就阻止他们继续跟进去了。

“队长,我们会时刻跟踪你的行踪的。”Clint戴上耳机,对着Steve竖了下大拇指,一副包在我身上的表情。  
“你等会儿可别再起来砍我们就行。”前些天险些被发疯的Clint砍到的技术组长Tony翻了个白眼,Clint假装没听见。

进入墓穴内部,Steve点起了火把,他不是很喜欢用手电之类的电子产品,首先,很多文物都怕有辐射类的照射,其次,火焰比电子光更有呵退野兽的效果。

墓道两边是精美的壁画,从里面的内容可以看出墓穴主生前的辉煌事迹,应该是曾经统一过这片大陆的君王,却死于国家里的内乱。

“政治不过是过眼烟云,留下的永远是艺术。”Steve默默的自言自语,他已经走到了墓穴分叉的路口。

由于前八个通道已经被先遣小组勘测过了,Steve决定从第九个通道进去,他用手里的夜光粉在门口做了标记,通过通讯器给墓室外的Clint发送了信息,便小心翼翼的探到了通道里面。

这个通道的入口十分狭窄,两边是象征着守门人的狸面人身像。

历史上很少有用狸猫做守护神的传统,Steve小心的将这些神像拍了下来。

数了数,这些神像共有26个,两边各13个。

这条小路大概八百米长,Steve一路相安无事的通过了。

他正纳闷为何会这样顺利,路的尽头便出现了一道铜门。

“果然没这么简单啊...”Steve心里暗暗的想。

他仔细研究这铜门上的壁画,和一些古希腊文字的标示。大概的意思,是“通往内部的门,只有主宰这一切的君王才能打开。”

门把手的侧面有两个手掌型的印迹。

Steve决定试一下,他观测了一下周围的情况,确定地面和头顶的石壁都是完整的,才慢慢后退了几步,小心伸出手掌,贴在了手印上。

半天没有任何反应,Steve叹了口气,怎么可能这么容易,他拿起通讯器,想和外面汇报一下情况。

突然,巨大的铜门发出吱呀的响声,晃动的力量连带着整个墓室都跟着摇动,Steve猛的向后退了几步,没站稳,伸手扶住了一个狸猫铜像。

突然,一支箭从打开的门缝里射了出来,射中了Steve的左边肩膀。

Steve并没有感觉到疼,只是巨大的冲击力导致他的视线变得模糊,浑身变轻,他努力想让自己保持清醒,踉跄了几下,他感觉两眼一黑,昏了过去。

墓室外的人们都很紧张,时间一分一秒的过去。

Steve除了进门之前给他们发了一次消息,如今已经过去两个小时零五十分钟,通讯器始终悄无声息,好像墓室里的人消失了一样。

“Tony,你的破机器是不是坏了?”Clint虽然开着玩笑,但声音掩盖不住焦急,

“你要是坐不住了可以下去,但别质疑我,不然我可不敢保证你的装备会不会出什么问题。”Tony虽然说着反驳的话,眼睛也在一动不动的盯着仪器屏幕。

“要下去救人吗?”Bruce明确的表现出了担忧。

“再等等,毕竟Steve说过要四个小时。”现在,只有Natasha还能保持冷静。

“可是队长说的是正常情况下的四个小时,如今他已经失去联系快三个小时了。”Bruce依然很担忧,他可领教过墓室里暗器的厉害。

“跟副队长Thor申请一下,我们下墓。”Natasha也坐不住了,大家焦急却依然井然有序的整队出发。

 

Steve觉得头很痛,他努力睁开眼睛,却感觉双眼发黑,浑身无力。他静静的躺着,尽量不去浪费体力,一边小心感受周围的情况。

他记得他昏倒前左肩膀中了一箭,可此时,他感觉不到任何疼痛。  
晕眩的感觉好像有些褪去了,Steve慢慢睁开眼睛,他发现自己躺在一张大床上,四周是白色的垂纱,和金色的雕刻壁画。周围灯火通明,金碧辉煌到难以想象。

“εσαιξύπνιο,ρχοντά μου.”一个沉静而悦耳的声音在旁边响起,Steve下意识的向侧面看去。

一双清澈到几乎通透的双眼正看着他,眼神中满是爱恋和崇敬,Steve一时竟看的失了神。

天鹅绒的床垫上,正坐着一个男人,他穿着白色的长袍,腰上系着金色的腰带,胸口缀着一个半拳大的蓝宝石项链。

他褐色的头发垂到腰上,如果不是他露在外面结实的手臂和宽阔的肩膀,Steve真的不敢相信竟有男人能美成这样。

这个男人就坐在他旁边,带着甜蜜的笑容看着他。

“άρχοντά μου,τι έχειανάγκη?”男子垂下身,温柔的询问Steve。

Steve冷静了一下才发现男子说的是古希腊语,他懂得一些,至少和人简单的交流没有问题。

他很纳闷,这个美丽的男人,一直在喊他“陛下。”

“Ποιο εσαι?【你是谁?】”Steve下意识的问。

男子听了Steve的话,眼神里涌出难过,他垂下眼睛,抓着项链,深深的叹了一口气。

但他还是抬起头,挤出一个微笑,对Steve说:“μπκι,Εμαι μπκι。【Bucky,我是你的Bucky】”

“Bucky...”Steve默默念了一下男子的名字。

(卧槽作者要死了!!我自首!我承认!我他妈根本不会什么古希腊语,刚才那些都是我瞎编的!我实在编不下去了!从现在开始,他们用古希腊语交谈的部分全都用【】圈起来,大家看到【】里的对话请自动想象成古希腊语!蟹蟹!)

男子听到Steve的声音,又开心又不解,他似乎听不懂英语,但好像又猜到Steve是在念他的名字。

他小心翼翼的伸出手,碰了碰Steve的肩膀受伤的地方,满是爱恋和心疼。

Steve这才发现自己的肩膀不知何时出现了一道伤疤,而且不像是新的伤口。

“【我的殿下,你回来找我,为何又不记得我?】”男子的声音无限的哀伤,Steve的心莫名其妙的抽痛起来。

“我他妈要是见过你这样的美人肯定不会忘啊!”Steve心里想着,没有说出来,他平时还是个挺正经的人。

“【我...最近发生了一些事,我几乎什么都不记得了,可是我知道我见过你。】”Steve胡编了个理由,他想至少先安抚住这个名叫Bucky的漂亮男子,虽然他不愿意承认是自己不想再看到Bucky难过的样子。

Bucky眼前一亮,露出甜蜜的笑容,但随后又有些担心,他靠近Steve焦急的说:“【我的殿下,他们伤害了你吗?】”

Steve坐起来,伸手想安抚Bucky的肩膀,可因为这个亲密的动作,Bucky马上凑过来,将头靠在Steve的肩膀上,顺从的贴近他的怀里。

一股沉淀的香气向Steve袭来,他几乎沉醉在里面,双手不受控制的抱住怀里的男子,这具身体既让他痴迷,又有些熟悉,好像他曾经和这具身体无限亲密过。

“【是的,但是我没有让他们得逞,我来见你了,Bucky】”Steve随口说道,无意识的嗅着男子的发香。

听见Steve喊自己的名字,Bucky喜悦的抬头看了看Steve,低头在Steve的胸口蹭了蹭,像只乖巧的小猫。

“【我的殿下,我会保护你的,那些一直想进来的敌人,已经被我关起来了】”Bucky的声音带着点小小的撒娇,轻声在Steve的怀里说。

Steve一下警觉起来,联想起队员们探墓室时遇到的机关,可是...Bucky刚说他把所有人都关起来了,怎么回事?

“【你把他们关在哪了?】”Steve按兵不动,捧起Bucky的脸,试探的问。

“【他们好几次都想进来,我用你留下来的机关把他们都吓走了,刚才他们又想闯进来,我启动了机关,把他们都关进地牢里了。】”Bucky乖巧又认真的回答。

Steve偷偷看了眼手表,距离自己进来的时间刚好用了四个小时,难道队员们以为自己遇难所以跟上来了?Sam曾经说过墓室里的机关像是人为操控的,难道真的是眼前这个男子做的?

可他是谁?怎么会在这里?他是怎么生存的?为什么只会说古希腊语?

满脑子的问题在Steve的脑海里快速闪过,这时,一个柔软的嘴唇贴上他的嘴,一股醉人的香气毫无防备的被Steve吸了一大口,男子正在主动亲吻他,又甜蜜又乖巧。

“去他妈的这人我之前肯定见过!别的事等会儿再想吧!”Steve心里咒骂着,抱着男子柔软的身体向床垫上倒去。

第一章 完

第二章

又编了几句古希腊语,用古希腊语叫床的吧唧不要太甜_(:з」∠)_

 

Steve如失控一般压着男子柔软的身体,饥渴的吮吸着身下人的嘴唇。  
男子轻声喘息着,张开双臂接纳Steve的侵犯。  
“Οστιβ...”Bucky轻声的呢喃着。  
Steve的心猛的一跳,Bucky在喊他希腊文的名字,他放开Bucky的嘴唇,微微拉开距离,有些疑惑的看着身下的男子,他为什么会知道自己叫什么?  
Bucky褐色的长发在白色的床单上铺散开来,由于刚才亲密的接触,他的眼中蒙上了一层雾气,红肿的嘴唇微微张开,喘息着呢喃:“Οστιβ,Θαθελα πολνα σου【Steve,我很想念你】”  
男子的软语情话如轻柔的丝绸擦过Steve的皮肤,一瞬间点燃了他的欲火。  
他又俯身吻了吻身下的人,然后将他身上的长袍顺着肩膀拉了下来。  
Steve看到,Bucky的胸口用古希腊语纹着他的名字和一句话——Ο στιβ,Η ζωή μου θα είναι δική σου【Steve,我的生命都属于你】

Steve低下头,不断亲吻着他胸口的文字。这让Bucky舒服的仰起头,小声的呻吟着。

Steve并没有和男人做爱的经验,可拥抱着Bucky却让他觉得如鱼得水,他解开Bucky的腰带,顺手将那碍事的长袍扔到一边。  
长袍下面,是一具光裸的身体。除了手臂上戴着一个纯金的臂环,Bucky的里面居然没有穿任何衣服。  
Steve对这紧实又充满肉感的麦色肌肤着了迷,从脖颈一路吻到小腹。  
Bucky被吻得越来越沉溺于这舒适的快感,有些急躁的去拉扯Steve的衣服。他似乎不知道该怎么脱下Steve身上紧身的探险服,心急的喘息起来。  
Steve满足了他,当着他的面脱下身上的马甲和贴身里衣,露出精壮的肌肉,俯下身拥抱Bucky的时候,Bucky几乎要被Steve身上火热的温度烫到浑身颤抖起来。  
“Η υψηλοτάτη δεν ονειρεύομαι?πίσω σε μένα?【我的殿下,告诉我我不是在做梦,你真的回到我的身边了吗?】”  
Steve听到Bucky颤抖的声音,停下动作,看着Bucky的眼睛。此时的Bucky竟满脸泪痕,他啜泣着,双手紧紧抓着Steve的手臂,好像生怕眼前的男人消失一样。  
“Είναι δικό μου,μπάκι...【是我,Bucky】”Bucky的眼泪让Steve的心紧紧的绞在一起,顾不得自己的良心,Steve扯了个谎,反正Bucky喊着他的名字,自己顶替一下又有什么关系。  
Bucky笑了,Steve知道,这就足够了。  
两人在大床上火热的亲吻着,黏腻的纠缠在一起,好一会儿,他们才慢慢停下激烈的动作,喘息着,看着彼此。  
这时,Bucky轻轻推开Steve,有些羞涩的支起身体,对着Steve打开双腿,目光火热的看了看Steve昂扬的下体。  
Steve感到腹腔中一阵火热,呼吸也变得粗重起来。  
Bucky双腿间的肉茎颤抖的挺立着,股缝间粉嫩的肉穴暴漏在他的眼前,大腿根上一片黏腻的湿滑。  
Steve双手抬起Bucky的膝盖,由于动作太大,Bucky几乎向后仰去。可他已经顾不得那么多了,自己的阴茎急切的想要触碰那个甜蜜的地带。他用滚烫的肉棍在Bucky湿滑的股缝间胡乱磨蹭了几下,换来Bucky娇羞又急切的呻吟。  
那里好像早就为接纳Steve准备好了一样,Steve的阴茎抵到穴口便轻易的插了进去,紧致的内壁瞬间紧紧包裹住粗壮的肉棍。  
Bucky的眼角流出快感的泪水,急切的呼吸导致肠壁有频率的收缩起来。  
Steve舒服的皱起眉,按捺不住的抽插了一下,饱胀的快感让Bucky惊叫出声,再也支撑不住自己的身体,他整个人瘫在床上,带着哭腔呻吟起来,扭动着腰肢催促Steve快一点。  
Steve抓起Bucky的臀瓣,将他的腰抬高,用力抽插起来,每一下都又狠又深。他眯起眼睛,看着身下的男人被他干到泪眼迷蒙,圆润的胸脯上下晃动着,Steve忍不住低头含住上面挺立的乳头,下体的动作更加凶猛。  
Bucky失神的哭叫起来,这让Steve的内心突然升起一阵快感。  
这种熟悉的占有欲让他在男人的身体里发泄了几次才得到满足。  
Bucky像饥渴的鱼,一直缠着Steve的身体不让他退出去,直到Bucky累的全身瘫软,连手指都没有力气动一下,才贴着Steve的怀抱闭上了眼睛,半梦半醒的休息着。  
火辣的做爱让Steve突然爱死了怀里的男子,他拥着他还在高潮余韵中微微颤抖的身体,不停的亲吻着。  
“Υψηλότατε, μην με ξαναφήσεις ποτέ【我的殿下,不要再离开我】”Bucky小声的呢喃着,换来Steve更多的亲吻。

 

突然,Steve想起来他好像忘了什么事,他抬起手腕看了看手表,此时距离他和队友们失联已经超过八个小时了。  
被怀里的美男迷了心智,Steve突然充满了罪恶感,可他刚要起身,Bucky像惊醒了一般,赶忙抱住Steve,焦急的说:“【我的殿下,你要去哪?】”  
看着Bucky急切的眼神,Steve怎么舍得他担心,想了半天,Steve只好说:“【我...不是一个人来的,我的队员被你关在了地牢里,我必须去找他们。】”  
“【你又要丢下我了吗?】”Bucky的声音带着细微的哭腔,眼圈有些发红。  
“【不!当然不!】”Steve连忙捧起Bucky的脸,又亲了两下,安慰到:“【我会带着你一起走的,但...是我的队员们送我进来的,我不能不管他们。】”  
“【殿下是说你的手下吗?】”Bucky不明白队员是什么意思,好奇的问。  
“【是的,是我的手下。】”Steve大言不惭的说。  
“【可是,Gordon将军已经战死沙场了,殿下的侍卫怎么会在这古墓里?】”  
“【额。。。说来话长,我又找到了新的侍卫,是他们护送我进来的...】”Steve顺着Bucky的话胡编乱造起来。  
而Bucky居然一点都没有怀疑Steve,点点头,完全相信了。  
“【那,我带殿下去地牢里找他们】”

Bucky从Steve的怀抱里退出来,打算穿上自己的长袍。  
Steve这才看到他的身上满是自己留下的印记,双腿间流满了白灼的液体。这诱惑的景象几乎让他又要硬了。  
他赶忙撕下一块被单,执意给Bucky清理身体。Bucky被这亲密的关怀羞红了脸,趁着Steve专心的低头给他擦着大腿上的污浊时迅速的吻了他的脸颊一下。  
Steve抬头看了看Bucky通红的脸颊和藏着笑意的嘴角,忍不住笑了。

Bucky的身体太诱人了,就算穿上了长袍,也掩盖不住他胸口和脖子上的吻痕,Steve可不想让这甜蜜的景象被谁看到,他环顾了一下这金碧辉煌的寝宫,看到床边的架子上挂着一件红色的披风,他把它拿下来,执意给Bucky披上,只漏一张小脸在外面。

点燃了一盏宫灯,Bucky带着Steve向一道暗门走去,Steve突然拉起Bucky的手,十指紧扣的握在一起,Bucky羞涩的笑了,眼底里洋溢着甜蜜的幸福。  
Steve有点不太好意思看他,火光照耀着Bucky的侧脸特别的好看。

此时,Bruce,Clint,Natasha和Sam正灰头土脸的被关在伸手不见五指地牢里。他们本来想去救自己的队长,可刚踏入暗道,地面突然分裂开来,一群人还没反应过来就跌入这地牢里,好在地牢不深,大家都没受什么伤。  
Natasha点亮了电子灯,大家这才看清周围的情况。  
整个地牢没有一个透气的地方,四周全是土制的墙壁,完全是一个封闭的空间。  
“喂,怎么回事,我们之前来的几次并没有发现地上有陷阱。”Bruce奇怪的说。  
“所以我觉得这古墓邪门的厉害,也许Sam的怀疑是正确的。”Clint分析到。  
“先别想那么多了,我们先想办法出去吧。”Natasha一边说,一边拍着四周的土墙,看看有没有暗门之类的。  
而Clint正试着和古墓外的Tony他们联系。  
“还好Thor没和我们一起进来,能联系上Tony的传感器吗?”Bruce看着Clint的动作问。  
“不行,传感器突然没了反应,这什么鬼地方。”Clint虽然平静的说着话,但语调里掩藏不住一丝焦急。  
这个地牢仿佛与世隔绝,他们的一切传感器瞬间失灵,时间一分一秒的过去,正当大家以为只能等死的时候,墙壁外传来了清晰的脚步声。

第二章 完

 

第三章

大家屏住呼吸,静静听着墙壁外越来越近的脚步声。  
“有人?”  
“嘘——”  
Natasha竖起一根手指示意Clint闭嘴。  
紧接着,脚步声似乎到墙根下就停了下来,正当大家紧张的绷起神经的时候,地面上传来一阵震动,头顶的土墙都被震掉了沙土。  
“怎么回事?”众人惊呼。  
他们的面对的墙壁居然从中间打开了。  
外面站着两个人影,由于黑暗,他们没有看清对方的脸。  
“Natasha!Bruce!” 一个熟悉的声音传了过来,他们这才认出门外的人是自己的队长Steve。  
“喂!你没有看到我和Sam吗?”Clint对于Steve没有喊他的名字表示不满。  
“抱歉,里面太黑了没看清。”Steve歉意的说。  
“Steve,你没事吧?”Natasha三步并成两步的跑到Steve面前,借着昏暗的灯光看清了他的面容。  
“我没事,倒是你们,有没有受伤,有没有人掉队?”Steve关切的问。  
“只有我,Bruce,Sam和Clint下来了,其他人都在外面,我们没事。”  
“很好,我现在想办法带你们出去。”

正说着,大家突然注意到Steve此时正拉着一个人。

“等一下,他是谁?”Sam指着Steve身边那个被包裹的严严实实的身影说。  
Steve一时心虚,不知如何解释。  
“他是...说来话长,但他应该是这里的主人。”Steve老实的说。  
“主人?这里果然有人!这些陷阱难道都是他操纵的?”Sam指着眼前的人有些愤怒的说,他的胳膊还因为这些陷阱受过伤呢。  
“嘿嘿嘿别这样,毕竟也是我们先要闯进来的,不过怎么样先出去再说吧。”Bruce出来打圆场。  
而Natasha,正用疑惑的眼神打量着这个神秘的男人。  
Steve转过头,温柔的问Bucky:“【你能带我们出去吗?】”  
Bucky看着Steve,摇了摇头,说:“【我不知道该怎么出去,你把我送进来的时候并没有告诉我出口在哪里,我睁开眼睛时就在这里了。】”  
Steve沉默了,不知道为什么心里有点堵得难受。  
Bucky到底经历过什么,他一个人在这不见天日的地方生活了多久,他寂寞吗?到底是怎么活下来的。  
“【没关系,Bucky,我会带你出去,以后不管去哪,我都和你在一起。】”Steve温柔的安慰道。  
听着两人叽里呱啦的用古希腊语交谈着,Sam忍不住戳了戳Clint:“喂,他们再说什么?”  
“我怎么知道,我又没学过这鸟语。”Clint犯了个白眼。  
只有懂得古希腊语的Natasha眉头越皱越深。

由于地牢里过于黑暗,Steve决定和Bucky带着大家先回刚才的房间。  
这里比地牢里开阔许多,大家的通讯器也开始有了反应。  
“Steve,我们先联系Tony他们吧,看看他们有没有办法来救我们。”Bruce建议到,得到Steve的允许。  
“Steve,不打算解释一下你身边的人吗?”一直沉默的Natasha终于开了口,眼睛盯着那个被Steve紧紧握在手里的男人。  
“噢...”Steve不自在的看了一眼Bucky,而Bucky刚好也在看着他,Bucky听不懂英语,不知道他们在说些什么。  
Steve把自己如何进来,如何遇到Bucky的事情说了一遍,然后特意抹去了两人那火辣的一段。  
“你是说,这个男人叫Bucky,并且,他认识你?”Sam有些惊奇。  
“对,他一直叫我殿下,我想,可能是我和那个人长的非常像。”Steve分析道。  
“可是,他怎么会在这里呢?他是怎么进来的,又怎么在这里生活的?”Bruce问出了所有人的疑问。

这时候,Steve的传感器突然响了,发来信息的是Tony,Steve按了接听键。  
“嘿,队长,你们还活着吗?”传感器里传来Tony嘶嘶拉拉的声音,看来这里的信号十分不好,传感器里的电流声非常大。  
“我们很好,你们在什么位置?”  
“我和Thor他们已经到了通道这个位置,正在判断应该从哪个门进去。”  
“嘿,Tony,别再往前走了!里面有陷阱!”Sam突然抢过Steve的传感器,大声制止Tony。  
“不必担心,Bucky在这里,只要他不启动机关,就不会有人受伤的。”Steve连忙说,回头看了看Bucky,Bucky不知道他们在说什么,瞪着一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。

“【你们在说什么?】”Bucky终于忍不住向Steve问出了心中的疑问。  
“【Bucky,我的队员们...额,我是说,我的侍卫要进来护送我们出去,你能把外面的机关都关闭了吗?】”  
听了Steve的话,Bucky乖乖的点了点头,把他们带进了自己操纵机关的隔间。  
拉开红色的幕布,众人几乎要被眼前这精密的仪器震惊到咋舌。  
墙壁上有四个操纵杆,连接着错综复杂的锁链和交叠的齿轮。Bucky将所有的操纵杆都推了上去,然后回头看着Steve。  
“【我的殿下,所有的机关都关闭了。】”  
Steve赞许的点了点头,情不自禁的在Bucky的脸颊上亲了一下。  
众人倒抽了一口凉气。  
“队长...你...你原来是这么搞定他的!?”Clint眼角抽搐着,很难想象平时一本正经的Steve居然在亲吻一个男人。  
Steve老脸一红,懊恼自己刚才的情不自禁。  
“这...说来话长,我出去再和你们解释...”  
“我突然觉得我并不想听...”Sam在一旁喃喃的说。

没有了机关的阻碍,这道千年古墓居然轻而易举的就能找到墓室最深处。  
原来,这里的每个通道都是可动的,只要启动机关,通道会自己改变位置,造成错综复杂的感觉,加上各种毒气,陷阱,暗器等埋伏,千百年来都没有人闯入过这里。

有了传感器的指引,Thor他们顺利和Steve这边汇合。

在走向墓穴外面的时候,Bucky突然紧张的握紧了Steve的手。  
“【怎么了Bucky?】”Steve回过头,看着这个美丽的身影。  
“【殿下,我很害怕,害怕那些人会伤害你。】”Bucky眼中盛满了担忧,抬起头看着Steve。  
“【别担心,Bucky,这些人会保护我们,我也会保护你。】”Steve温柔的拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。

大家对Steve带出来的这个男人充满了好奇心,一个个的围着他直转悠。  
“Steve,不打算介绍一下你的新朋友吗?”  
帐篷里,Thor指了指Bucky,问出了大家心中的疑问。  
Steve叹了口气,把Bucky拉到帐篷中央,然后拿下了他披风上的帽子。  
Bucky漂亮的褐色长发像瀑布一般泄了出来,隐藏在帽子下的脸也清晰的暴漏在大家面前。  
所有人几乎都要被Bucky的美貌震惊了。

Steve向大家讲述了他和Bucky认识的过程,同样隐藏了最火辣的部分...

Thor陷入了沉思。大家也面面相觑着,这样的事情太蹊跷,每个人都不知道该发表什么意见。  
“Steve,你不打算问问这个男人到底是怎么回事吗?至少让他说出来自己是怎么出现在那个古墓的,在那里生活多久了,为什么要操纵那些机关。”  
Steve看着Bucky清澈的大眼睛,犹豫的走到Natasha面前,小声说:“我不方便问啊,毕竟我是骗了他才想办法把你们放了出来,如果我问他,不就证明我不是他的殿下了吗?”  
“那有什么关系,我们这么多人,现在又不在墓室里,这里是我们的地盘,你还要怕他吗?”Natasha对于Steve小心翼翼的态度表示不解。  
Steve可不想承认是因为他怕Bucky难过才不愿意说实话,毕竟他已经和Bucky有过那么亲密的事情,而且...如果他说了真相,不就意味着Bucky并不属于他了不是吗?  
“如果我们想要探查那个古墓,就还需要Bucky的帮助,暂时让他相信我就是他的殿下比较好。”Steve煞有介事的扯了个谎。  
Natasha思考了一下,觉得Steve说的也有道理,她想了想,说:“对了,Steve,你在古墓下面的时候,Tony他们发现了一本经书,是用古希腊语记载的,Thor他们已经看过了,里面的内容很有趣,你要看看吗?”  
Steve点了点头,让Bucky到帐篷角落的椅子上坐下,Bucky很乖,也很听Steve的话,他老老实实的坐在椅子上,眼睛一直盯着Steve的背影。

这本经书是Thor他们在古墓里发现的,里面详细记载了墓主的生平事迹。  
让Steve震惊的是,墓主居然和他同名同姓,原来,在古希腊的历史上,有一个被时间长河掩埋的名字——亚尔西王朝罗杰斯大帝。  
这位帝王骁勇善战,谋略过人,统治的帝国几乎占领了整个古欧南部,他在爱琴海一带建立都城,在位几年的时间,整个国家富饶昌盛,贸易繁荣。  
可好景不长,罗杰斯大帝最信任的部下Isaac将军竟背叛了他,勾结散落在爱奥尼亚海上一带的异族突袭了他们的都城。  
罗杰斯大帝被暗伤,一路退到德尔斐——王墓的所在地。  
由于叛徒手持罗杰斯大帝的信物,调动了王室军队,帝王身边只有为数不多的亲王侍卫,他们拼死抵抗,最终还是战死在墓前。  
叛军想进入王墓,把罗杰斯大帝的尸首放进墓中。毕竟,帝王曾经对Isaac将军有救命之恩,首领心底的良知并不想让罗杰斯大帝死无葬身之地。  
可神奇的是,他们用尽一切办法,都无法进入墓穴,最终,Isaac将军修建了新的墓室,将罗杰斯大帝葬身那里。  
由于叛军首领治国无方,亚尔西王朝很快被南下的尼安德特人占领,结束了这短暂而辉煌的统治。

看完了这段历史,大家都陷入了沉默,而Natasha,决定演一出戏,去问问,那个古墓里出来的男子所知道的故事。

Natasha决定把大家都从帐篷里赶出去。当Steve要离开的时候,Bucky突然从椅子上站起来,赶忙从背后抱住Steve。  
“【我的殿下,你要去哪?】”  
看着Bucky焦急的样子,Steve连忙安慰他:“【Bucky,别担心,我就在帐篷外面,Natasha有些事情要问你,我必须回避一下。】”  
听了Steve的话,Bucky才稍微安下心来,他的殿下答应他不会离开他,Bucky便毫不犹豫的相信了他,就像当初他说会回来找他一样,不管过了多久,他的殿下真的信守诺言回到了他的身边。  
“【咳咳,你好,Bucky?】”  
房间里只剩Natasha和Bucky两个人,Natasha尽量让自己看起来很亲切,因为她发现,Bucky正警觉地看着他,双脚分开,一副要进战的样子。  
“【Bucky,你别紧张,我是...Steve的...亲信?】”Natasha给自己编了个身份。  
“【谁允许你直呼殿下的名字。】”Bucky的声音冷冰冰的。  
Natasha心里有了谱,看来这个男人坚信Steve是他的君王,这样事情也许会比较好办一些。  
她顺着刚才看到的历史,演起戏来。  
“【Bucky,你听着,Isaac将军已经死了,我们跟随着罗杰斯大帝准备建立新的王朝】”  
“【我凭什么相信你?】”Bucky的眼神中充满了怀疑。  
“【你可以不相信我,但你要相信罗杰斯大帝】”Natasha被Bucky盯得有些紧张。  
听见Steve的名字,Bucky的眼神明显缓和了许多。  
“【Steve把我藏进古墓的时候,Gordon将军已经死了,Steve最相信的部下一个背叛了他,一个战死沙场,我还能再相信谁?】”  
Bucky的声音有些颤抖,竟红了眼圈。  
Natasha竟有些不忍:“【你可以选择相信我们,至少现在罗杰斯大帝是信任我们的。】”  
“【那你想从我这里得到什么呢?】”Bucky话锋一转。  
“【我们和罗杰斯大帝毕竟不属于一个族群,既然合作,那么他身边的每一个人都要得到我们的信任才行,Bucky,我要问你,你和罗杰斯大帝到底是什么关系?】”  
“【我是他的贴身侍卫James·Barnes,我和Steve一起长大,Bucky是他给我起的名字,从我懂事那一刻开始,我的生命就完全交付于他。】”Bucky的眼神坚定,音色沉稳的说。  
“【那么,罗杰斯大帝腹背受敌的时候,你为什么不在他身边。】”Natasha质问道。  
话音刚落,Natasha明显发现Bucky的眼神中涌出痛苦,他捂住胸口,慢慢蹲了下来。喉咙里掩盖不住颤抖的啜泣,他呜咽着说:  
“【我...我当然想在他身边,我恨不得为他付出生命,可在开战的前一夜,他对我说,让我躲到墓里,等他胜利以后,再回来接我,他给了我这个项链...】”说着,Bucky从披风下抽出那颗蓝宝石项链,凝视着它,含着泪水的眼睛里透漏出一点温柔:“【他说只要有这个项链在,我就不会受伤,他说他一定会回来找我,让我等他...】”  
Natasha毕竟是个女人,看着Bucky痛苦的样子,有些动了恻隐之心:“【罗杰斯大帝为什么要这么做?】”  
Bucky轻轻勾起嘴角,眼神里透漏出苦涩的甜蜜:“【因为他爱我,我知道,他舍不得我受伤,可我也爱着他啊,我想留在他身边,他坚决不同意,用迷香迷晕了我,等我醒来的时候,只有我一个人躺在那个冰冷的墓室里,但我相信他会回来找我,我也等到了他了。】”  
Bucky抬头看了Natasha一眼,露出一个舒心的微笑。  
“【你在墓室里生活了多久?你靠什么生存?】”  
“【我不知道,我只知道那个沙漏转了一千零五十一万两千下,我不觉得饿,也不觉得渴,只要盯着那个沙漏就够了】”

沙漏转一下是一小时,一千零五十一万两千转,整整一千两百年,这个男人,在这座古墓里,等着他的君王,他的爱人,一千多年。

Natasha从帐篷里出来的时候,眼中满是泪水,Steve赶忙凑上去,问Natasha得到了什么消息。  
Natasha狠狠的瞪了Steve一眼,说:“你要是敢让Bucky受一点委屈,我绝对不会饶了你!”

第三章 完

 

介绍一下考古队探险小组的成员:  
队长:Steve;  
副队长:Thor  
技术组长:Tony  
生物学家:Bruce  
先遣小组:Sam;Clint  
队医:Natasha  
通讯组:Hill

以及众多队员路人甲

第四章

Steve被Natasha的话搞得一时摸不着头脑。  
而Natasha抹着眼泪,扑到他身后的Clint的怀里,她的脸埋在Clint的胸口,肩膀还在微微抖动着。  
Clint从未见过女友这般软弱的时候,他怒视Steve,一副“你对我的爱人做了什么”的表情。  
Steve无辜的一摊手,表示自己什么都不知道。  
趁着Clint忙着安慰Natasha,Steve赶忙掀开门帘躲进了帐篷里。  
“【殿下】”Bucky乖巧的声音在旁边响起,他一直站在门边等着Steve回来。  
“【嘿,Bucky,Natasha和你说什么了?】”Steve的眼神变得柔和,小心揽过Bucky的肩膀,把他抱进怀里。  
Bucky的头枕着Steve的肩膀,感受着男人此时温暖的胸膛和清晰的心跳,,有些安心的往他的怀里蹭了蹭。  
“【她说,叛军的首领已经死了,她们会和殿下您一起建立新的王朝,Steve,我会永远和你在一起,这次,请殿下不要再抛弃我了,好吗?】”  
Bucky说完,有些可怜又期待的看着Steve,Steve本就受不了Bucky讨巧的样子,这下更是又心疼又喜欢,赶忙把他抱得更紧了,手掌轻轻抚摸他的后背给他安慰,心里却盘算着Natasha编的理由,不禁满头黑线,他们是21世纪美国政府认证的国家级考古工程队,按月拿薪资,Steve家房子的贷款还没还完,现在Natasha说他们要建立一个新的王朝,他上哪弄个古希腊宫殿给Bucky去,要是说PVC模型他家倒是有好几个。  
Steve抱着Bucky越来越心虚。

“我们...是不是进来的不是时候...?”Thor他们正好拉开帐篷门走进来,迎面就看见Steve抱着Bucky正亲昵着。  
他们已经听Natasha说了全部的过程,对Bucky的真实身份都有些震惊,想不到这个人竟然活了1200年,如果说出去,恐怕会震惊全世界吧。  
“嘿,队长,请你不要对文物动手动脚!”Clint跳出来,他还对Natasha掉眼泪的事耿耿于怀。  
Steve翻了个白眼,他何止对Bucky动过手脚。  
Bucky并不知道发生了什么,他以为眼前的人全是Steve的侍卫,在皇宫里的时候,所有人都知道他和殿下的关系,殿下总是肆无忌惮的和他在众人面前亲热,他是殿下默许的王妃,所以Bucky从不隐藏自己的身份。  
面对大家的眼神,Bucky坦然的倚在Steve的怀里。倒是Steve,他既舍不得推开Bucky,又被大家盯得浑身不自在,幸好thor替他解了围。  
“我们已经听Natasha说了全部经过,既然他不懂英语,那么有些话我们当着他的面说也无妨。”  
大家说着,自顾自的找了位置坐下,Steve也拉着Bucky坐在旁边的长椅上。对于Steve说着他完全听不懂的奇怪语言,Bucky一点都不惊奇,他的殿下总是会很多意想不到的东西,,所以他只是老实的呆在Steve的身边。  
看着大家都坐定了自己的位置,Thor先开了口:“Steve,我们跟政府申请了半年考察时间,现在已经过去三个月了,今天算是有一点结果,眼前这个人,你打算怎么办?”  
Steve皱起了眉头,思考着说:“我想你们已经听说他身上的奇迹了,不管是于科学还是于文物,你们都应该知道他的价值。”  
说到这,Steve没有继续下去。  
“如果上报给政府,他会不会被解剖啊?”Sam不合时宜的插了一句嘴。发现所有人都瞪着他,Sam默默缩小了身影。  
“我想说的是,他是个活生生的人,不管怎么样,我们研究的方向,都不应该以伤害他为主。”说完,Steve看了一眼Bucky,接收到了Steve的眼神,Bucky温柔的笑了一下,虽然他不知道他们在说什么,但Steve的眼神里,全是温暖的保护。  
“总之,今天太晚了,我们先休息吧,明天一早我和Steve带几个人下墓,总要交点东西应付一下上面。”Thor站起身伸了个懒腰,作为Steve多年的挚友,这个男人此时的眼神说明了什么他不可能看不出来,体谅对方的心情也是好友的职责之一,Thor选择做一个合格的好朋友。而Bucky身上还有无数谜团可以等着他们慢慢解开。

Steve决定带着Bucky回他的帐篷里休息,看着两人离去的背影,Sam戳了戳Clint,低声说:“队长不会真的把自己当罗杰斯大帝了吧?”  
“他要是做戏还好,就怕是真的骗了那个男人的心,啊,真是下作啊!”Clint对着Steve的背影翻了个白眼,他还在耿耿于怀Natasha的眼泪。  
“你到底要不要睡觉?”正说着,对面帐篷的Natasha正倚在门边,她已经脱下了探险服,身上穿着单薄的里衣,一脸倦意的看着Clint。  
“睡睡睡!”Clint一蹦三尺高,一个箭步窜进他和Natasha的帐篷里。  
只剩Sam一个人落寞的回到自己睡觉的地方。

Steve真的是太困了,他抱着Bucky,一躺在自己的折叠床上就进入了梦乡。  
而Bucky一直都没有睡,他侧躺在Steve的身边,看着这个男人睡着的侧脸。  
已经多久没有感受过殿下的气息了,在那个冰冷的不见天日的墓室里所度过的漫长的每一分每一秒,在此刻似乎都得到了解脱。  
Bucky很疲惫,却不想闭上眼睛,他很怕自己睡着以后,再睁开眼,周围依然是那空荡的墓室,怕这一切温柔的回忆都只是如往常一样的梦。  
他将手掌贴在Steve的胸口,感受着男人强健有力的心跳,他微笑着,眼中却不由自主的噙着泪水。

睡梦中的Steve皱起了眉头,他做了一个奇怪的梦,梦中的自己好像在千军万马中驰骋,周围的砍杀声不绝于耳,突然,一支利箭冲破云霄,猛的射中他的左肩,剧痛传来,他一下从梦中惊醒。  
“哈......”Steve睁开眼睛喘着粗气,头顶上的煤油灯在此时无比的刺眼。  
“【殿下,你怎么了?】”Bucky慌忙的爬起来,看着Steve的脸。  
定了定神,发现Bucky正看着自己,Steve慢慢平复了气息。  
“【没什么,做了一个奇怪的梦。】”Steve安慰似的笑了笑,让Bucky重新躺在他的怀里。  
左肩膀还在隐隐作痛,Steve下意识的按住了那里。  
“【殿下,你不舒服吗?】”细心的Bucky发现了,赶忙关切的问。  
“【我这里很疼,那时候在墓室里受伤了。】”Steve坐起来,拉开自己的衣领,他发现肩膀上那道伤疤更加明显了,甚至变得发红,发烫。  
“【箭伤又发作了吗?】”Bucky心疼的看着伤口。  
“【你知道这个伤口?”】Steve下意识的问。  
Bucky点了点头,说:“【殿下正是为了保护我,才中了敌军的一箭,这也是为什么你不让我参战的原因...可是,为什么殿下都不记得了呢?”】Bucky奇怪的问。  
“【我...之前头部受了伤,很多事情都想不起来了。】”Steve找了个借口,刚好他的额头有前几天撞伤的伤口,他撩起头发给Bucky看。  
Bucky担忧的按了按Steve的额头,轻声问:“【还疼吗?】”  
“【已经好多了,就是有时候记性不太好。】”  
此时,Steve的衣襟正拉了下来,露出精壮的肩膀。Bucky的脸色有些微微发红,他偷偷瞄了下Steve的脸,然后,慢慢凑过去,低头含住了Steve肩膀上的伤疤。  
这温润的感觉让Steve舒服的闭上了眼睛。Bucky的舌尖很软,温柔的,一下一下的舔弄着Steve的肩膀。  
Steve微微喘息着,伸手拉下Bucky的披风,脖子和胸口上欢爱的痕迹便暴露了出来。  
他压着Bucky躺在那张狭小的折叠床上,迷恋的亲吻他的嘴唇。  
Bucky的身上有种叫不出名字的清香,不像女人那般甜腻,却足以让Steve沉醉。  
“【殿下...】”被Steve亲吻的好舒服,Bucky不由自主的轻吟出声。  
一句殿下让Steve冷静了一些,直到Bucky不过是把他当成了自己的君王,Steve突然有些嫉妒,那个男人也对Bucky做过这种事吗?Bucky也是这么主动这么甜蜜吗?  
这具甜美的身体,也曾毫无保留的对那位帝王绽放过吗?  
“【叫我的名字,Bucky,叫我Steve。】”Steve的语气有些强硬,他扯掉Bucky的长袍,让他一丝不挂的躺在自己的身下,然后肆无忌惮的亲吻他,抚摸他,让他的皮肤上留下自己的吻痕和齿痕。  
“【Steve...】”Bucky并不知道此时Steve内心的想法,他喜欢他的君王对他充满占有欲的对待,他甚至因此而舒服的哭叫出声。  
这次,Steve进入的有些粗暴,他几乎要把Bucky干到身体对折起来,他把Bucky的一条腿挂在自己的肩膀上,下身卯足劲儿用力倒干,Bucky本就十分动情,被Steve粗壮的肉棍抽插这,他的后穴已经淫水泛滥,发出淫靡的肉汁碰撞的声音。  
狭小的床铺经不住这样激烈的折腾,发出吱呀的声响,却掩盖不住Bucky忘情的呻吟。  
Bucky越是主动,Steve就越生气,他希望Bucky看到的,想到的都是他Steve·Rogers,而不是那个不知道死了几千的帝王。  
Steve换了几个姿势猛干着身下的男人,直到把Bucky操到浑身颤抖,神志不清,才在他体内发泄了自己。  
射过精的Steve脱力的躺在Bucky的身上,Bucky半梦半醒的呢喃着,这让Steve充满了满足感。他吻了吻Bucky半张的红唇,突然,肩膀上的伤口剧烈的抽痛了一下。

第四章 完

 

第五章

巨大的疼痛侵袭着Steve的每一根神经,几乎一瞬间便夺取了他的意识。  
恍惚间,他觉得天旋地转,眼皮越来越沉,视线逐渐变得模糊,直到陷入完全的黑暗中。

不知昏睡了多久,昏暗中,Steve仿佛听到了丝竹乐器的声响,轻快的音乐由远及近,慢慢的,他睁开了眼睛。  
Steve觉得很热,身体上有种刚刚喝过酒的亢奋感。  
他定了定神,才发现自己正坐在宝座上,周围是一片广阔奢靡的宫殿。  
舞池里,少女们正翩翩起舞,战士模样的勇士们正畅饮着美酒,琳琅闪耀的宫殿里,觥筹交错,歌舞升平,人们似乎在庆祝着什么。  
一个柔软熟悉的吻贴上了他的嘴唇,Steve沉醉的闭上了眼睛,意识飘忽了一下,才发现,坐在他怀里的人正是Bucky,而那亢奋燥热的感觉,正来自这甜美的身体。  
此时的Bucky光彩照人,比古墓里的他更耀眼,更让Steve震惊的是,他居然一丝未挂,身上装饰着钻石和珠宝,堂而皇之的裸露着身体坐在他的怀里。  
大殿里的臣子们无一不跪拜在Steve的面前,没有人敢觊觎Bucky的身体。  
Bucky那熟悉的香味混合着红酒的芬芳让Steve沉沦其中,他大胆的跨坐在Steve身上,抱着Steve的头贴近他光裸的胸口。  
Steve舔吻着他饱满的胸脯,将因为兴奋而挺立的乳头含进嘴里吮吸着,Bucky似乎很舒服,激动的仰起脖子享受Steve的爱抚。  
一时兴起,Steve扫开面前桌子上的杯碟酒壶,将Bucky压在丝绒的桌面上,毫无顾忌的与他当众交媾起来。  
Bucky抓着Steve的衣襟,兴奋的呻吟着,但Steve却觉得自己什么都听不到,耳边只有忽远忽近的管弦乐声。  
混沌中,一种莫名的喜悦在他的心底泛起,在那个时空中,他似乎经常和Bucky做这种事情,好像身下的人,就是他的王妃,他的皇后。

在巨大的快感中,Steve的意识又变得飘忽起来,一阵类似于失去知觉的昏迷后,再睁开眼睛,Steve发现周围的景色都变了。  
此时,他正侧躺在内殿里的躺椅上,怀里的Bucky只披了一层半透明的薄纱,而他还没有来得及欣赏这美景,似乎就有人来通报了什么。  
抬起头,Steve才发现,面前垂下的纱帐外,正跪着一个人,向他禀告着什么。  
那个人,Steve觉得无比熟悉,却叫不上名字。  
正当他分神思考的时候,纱帐外的一个侍卫持着寒光闪闪的短刀猛的扑了进来,挥刀便向他砍去。  
怀里如小猫般乖巧的Bucky突然从枕头下面抽出匕首,甩出去直刺那个不速之客的喉咙。  
周围一片混乱,但在Steve的眼里,这一切却如无声电影一般,他的耳边依然只有那杂乱无章的乐曲声。  
混沌感再次侵袭而来,Steve知道他又要晕过去了,果然,再睁开眼,Steve正抱着Bucky在马上驰骋,他的周围只有少的可怜的几个侍卫,似乎有什么人正在后面追杀着他们。  
Steve用披风紧紧包裹住怀里的Bucky,用力勒紧缰绳,急速狂奔着,他也不知道此时的他们要逃到哪里去。  
突然,侧身猛的传来一阵冰冷的杀气,让Steve下意识的抱紧怀里的人,紧接着,一支利箭穿透了他的肩膀。  
Steve并不觉得疼,可Bucky却慌忙从他的披风里探出头,按住他流着血的肩膀,焦急的直掉眼泪。

又是一阵眩晕,眼前的场景像无声电影一样切换到了一间临时搭建的帐篷里,Steve已经习惯了这梦境一般的经历。  
此时,Bucky似乎正和他哭诉着什么,满是泪痕的脸颊让他心疼不已,他将Bucky搂进怀里,吻了吻他,然后突然用手中的迷香捂住了Bucky的口鼻,Bucky挣扎了一会儿,便昏倒在他的怀里。

Steve的心底涌起一丝绝望的痛苦,他抱着Bucky,走过长长的墓道,将他放在墓室的床上。  
这间墓室,他当初特意建成了寝宫的模样,他希望等他和Bucky离世以后,被人合葬在这里,就像活着时那样,相拥而眠。  
可如今,他却要把深爱的人独自留在这里。  
他知道他要去送死,所以他不能把Bucky带在身边,等到这一切都过去了,只要Bucky能活下去,至少他可以自己生活。  
从披风的口袋里拿出一颗蓝宝石项链,Steve把它挂在了Bucky的脖子上,此时,昏迷中的Bucky依然满脸泪痕,眉头紧皱,呢喃着Steve的名字。  
Steve低头吻了吻他,轻声说:“【Μέχρι να γυρίσω.(等我回来)】

Steve突然觉得眼前一黑,紧接着身体越来越沉,他仿佛在无声的黑暗中不断的下坠,直到一阵剧烈的天旋地转,他才猛的睁开眼睛。  
头顶的煤油灯正明晃晃的亮着,他喘着粗气,瞪大了眼睛,才发现自己正躺在那张折叠小床上,而Bucky正坐在他的旁边,温柔的看着他。  
“【殿下,您做噩梦了吗】?”  
Steve有些惊魂未定的看着Bucky,半天没说出一句话。  
Bucky抬起手,擦了擦他额角流下的汗珠。熟悉的指尖刚接触到Steve的皮肤,他便猛的瑟缩了一下,Bucky吓了一跳,赶忙抽回手指。  
“【殿下,你怎么了?】”  
“【没什么...有点头疼...】”Steve坐起来,深深吐了一口气,才稍微平静下来。  
刚才那个漫长的梦太过神奇,让他一时无法接受。  
“【我帮你按按头吧。】”Bucky乖巧的说,不容分说的坐在Steve的腿上,伸出灵巧的指尖小心的按摩着Steve的太阳穴。  
小小的一张床上,两人就这么面对面的挤在一起。

Steve觉得,Bucky触碰过的每一寸肌肤都无比的舒服,他舒心的笑了一下,心底却涌出无数的疑问,他有很多事情想问Bucky。  
帐篷突然被掀开,一阵冷风灌了进来,紧接着Sam的大嗓门就传了进来:“喂,队长,Thor说天不亮我们就行动....啊——————”  
Sam突然尖叫起来,猛的拉上帐篷门。

Steve这才发现自己和Bucky什么都没穿,正亲昵的倚在一起。

“啊——我要瞎了,我要瞎了——”帐篷外传来Sam鬼哭狼嚎的哭诉,和一阵骚动。  
Steve下意识的用被子包住Bucky,连忙搂进怀里,可Bucky修长的大腿依然露在外面,这样看起来反而更加色情。

紧接着,帐篷门又被打开了,门口是Natasha和拼命往里张望的Hill,俩人都是一副强忍着憋笑的好奇表情。  
“喂,队长,Thor让你快点穿上裤子,带着Bucky一起出发。”  
“好好好我知道了你们能不能先把门关上!”Steve急躁的低吼,压着Bucky的脸贴着自己的胸口,生怕怀里的人不好意思。

大家乘着运输车出发去往古墓的路上,所有人都一脸僵硬,嘴角抽搐,若有所思的瞄着Steve和他手里紧紧拉着的Bucky。  
虽然天还没有完全亮,看不清大家的表情,但Steve知道这群人心里在想什么。  
终于,他忍不住先开了口,打破这尴尬的沉默。  
“你们什么意思?”  
“噗嗤——”副驾驶上的Tony没忍住先笑出了声,他声音里憋着笑,以至于声线都有些颤抖,“队长,大家都觉得这次行动收获挺丰富的,由衷地为你感到高兴。”

“是啊是啊,Clint昨天还说,要是先进到墓室的是他,不知道结果会怎么样。”Sam不忘捅刀子。  
“你给我闭嘴!”Clint吓得赶忙瞄了瞄Natasha,发现对方的眼神仍然还在关注着Steve那边而松了口气。  
“可怜的Bucky,真是身心都被人骗走了。”Bruce摇着头,默默的补了一刀。  
只有Bucky不知道他们在说什么,瞪着一双大眼睛,一会儿看了看众人,一会儿看了看Steve。  
Steve满脸通红,低声说:“我没有骗他,OK?等到这一切结束后我会安顿好他的。”  
“噢,怎么安顿?把你那间过时的老房子装修成希腊宫殿吗?”Tony继续一本正经的插刀,众人终于忍不住大笑了起来。

一路上,运输车里的气氛轻快无比,很快,他们就在太阳升起来之前到达了古墓的门前。

“嘿,等一下,这里好像有人来过。”

正当大家下了车,准备下墓的工具时,Natasha盯着大门前有些凌乱的沙土,低声说道。

第五章 完

 

第六章

Natasha的话马上引起了大家的警觉,他们围过来,看着Natasha指着的那一片沙土。  
这里明显有被踩乱的痕迹,然后又刻意用新的沙土掩盖起来。  
“会不会是野兽的脚印?”Sam分析到。  
“什么样的野兽会穿耐克?”一旁的Tony蹲下来,指着沙土上的一个清晰的印迹说。  
“大家不用太紧张,也有可能是当地的居民,总之每个人都带好武器,保持警惕。”Steve冷静的下了命令,然后把Bucky拉到了一边。  
他从夹克的里怀里摸出一把精致的手枪,和两个弹夹,放到Bucky手里,说:“【Bucky,我会保护你,但你也要照顾好你自己,这把手枪是我的护身信物,跟了我好几年,现在我把它交给你。】”  
“【这个要怎么用?】”Bucky好奇的摆弄着手里精致的小玩意。  
Steve从背后把Bucky圈进怀里,然后教他握住手枪,贴着他的耳边,手把手的教他使用:“【像这样,拉住枪栓,上膛,然后瞄准,扣动扳机。】”  
Bucky照着Steve说的话比划了一下,说:“【这种武器好神奇,比我的匕首还好用吗?】”  
Steve笑了一下,说:“【Bucky,不要轻易使用它,会死人的。】”  
Bucky似懂非懂的点了点头。  
虽然现在是白天,可墓室深处依然幽深昏暗,大家点燃了火把,排好队形一一走进墓道。  
Steve拉着Bucky的手走在最前面,本以为Bucky会记得这里的地形,可无奈的是,Bucky说当初自己是在昏迷的情况下被送进墓室,所以根本不记得路,还好上次Tony他们进来的时候做了标记,大家沿着墙壁上的荧光粉找寻通往墓室深处的路。  
“嘿,这里绝对有人来过,而且我敢保证一定不是当地的居民。”走在后面的Tony突然叫住大家,原来,他发现当初自己留在墙壁上的荧光粉,有明显被摩擦的痕迹,而且,每块墙壁的缝隙处,都有清晰的撬痕,像是某些人在寻找暗门或者机关。  
“你觉得会是谁?”在一旁观察这些痕迹的Clint反问道。  
“如果我说是盗墓贼会不会不太礼貌?”Tony撇撇嘴。  
可这样的怀疑并不是没有根据,每个考古区域,经国家允许的考古队只能有一个,这是出于对文物的保护。如果在组织之外的人擅自进入考古区,不管出于何种目的,一律按偷盗和破坏国家文物古迹罪论处。  
“不管对方什么来头,从现在开始保持警惕,现在还不能确定对方是有备而来还是无意闯入,一旦在这里发现陌生人,先以制约住对方的行动为主,在对方不用武器之前,我们也不要伤害对方。”Thor替Steve对全队下达了命令。  
而另一边,Bucky正拉着Steve的手,一路认真的看着古墓壁饰上的壁画。  
画面里雕刻的每一个内容,都触动着Bucky的心弦。  
那些场景,好像全部都是他经历过的,从殿下起义出征,推翻旧政权,登基成为君王,举国欢腾的庆典...一幕一幕,仿佛就在眼前。  
可到了最后一格壁画,Bucky的表情凝结了,他定定的看着图画上,雕刻着叛贼首领割下了罗杰斯大帝的头,整个画面,一片血红。  
Bucky放开了紧握着的Steve的手,看着眼前这个男人,眼神中充满了不解,疑惑和懵懂。  
“【Bucky?怎么了?】”发现Bucky的反常,Steve回头看着他,奇怪的问。  
Bucky看了看Steve,又看了看壁画,回想起从Steve进入墓室的那一刻到现在,奇怪的语言,奇怪的服饰,从未见过的陌生队友,和仿佛从未有过他们之间的回忆的Steve...  
慢慢的,Bucky向后退了一步,有些难过的摇着头,沙哑的嗓子里挤出一句苦涩的呢喃:“【你不是他...】”  
扫了一下壁画的Steve似乎明白了什么,他的心仿佛落空一般,重重的跳了一下,他向Bucky的方向靠近了一步:“【不,Bucky,你听我说...】”  
Bucky无助的摇着头,眼中充满了泪水,他实在太想念他的殿下了,从未怀疑过眼前这个男人,可现在,他似乎不得不相信,他的殿下,已经不在了,把他一个人留在这个孤独的世界。  
“【不,你不是他,他不会忘记我们之间的每一个故事,可是你都不记得...】”  
“【Bucky...】”Steve又焦急又难过,还想说什么,左肩膀突然传来的巨大痛楚让他几乎向前一个趔趄,险些跌倒在地。  
Bucky的眼泪,像一把利刃,猛的贯穿了他的心脏,脑海中仿佛有一个声音在质问他,为什么要让Bucky掉眼泪,为什要让Bucky伤心。  
“【不,我不想伤害他,我不想...】”Steve捂着头,用手掌支撑着墙壁才能勉强站着,他有些失控的胡言乱语着,惊的Bucky一下忘了刚才的悲伤。  
“【你怎么了...】”Bucky小心翼翼的靠近眼前的男人,他不知道他在发什么疯,可这个男人和殿下一模一样的脸,让他没办法不去管他。

一声枪响划破墓道里的宁静,紧接着Clint冲到他们这边,对Steve大吼一声:“队长!我们发现了盗墓贼,他们有武器,你们要小心!”  
话音未落,又是几声枪响,Clint无暇顾及Steve他们,反身跑到Natasha的身边。  
Steve还沉浸在痛苦的折磨中,虽然Clint的话他听得很清楚,但巨大的疼痛让他的身体无法做出任何反应。  
突然,Steve的意识被眼前的一幕完全调动起来了,他看见,Bucky的背后,一个蒙着脸,穿着当地服装的男人对着Bucky举起了枪,而Bucky,正定定的看着自己。  
“【小心!】”Steve一瞬间忘记了疼痛,猛的扑过去把Bucky抱进怀里,转过身护在身下。  
一声枪响过后,Bucky几乎被吓傻了,满脸泪痕,目光呆滞的看着压在他身上的Steve。  
“【你没事吧?】”Steve挤出了一个苦涩的笑。  
Bucky愣了半天,缓缓的点了点头。  
“【别动,他们可能还没走。】”Steve抱着Bucky没有撒手,慢慢闭上了眼睛。

紧接着又是几声枪响,Clint他们及时赶了过来。  
“嘿,队长,你没事吧?”Sam一边给枪上膛,抓紧时间关心了Steve一句。  
那个人影一闪身,从另一条墓道里逃了出去。  
Steve终于站不住了,搂着Bucky慢慢蹲了下来。  
“【你怎么了?】”Bucky的声音里还夹着浓浓的哭腔,他看着Steve越来越苍白的嘴唇,额角细微的汗珠,心脏猛的跟着抽痛起来。  
温热的鲜血已经浸湿了Steve的夹克衫,刚才那一枪,击中了他的左边后背。  
“【我没事,可能只是打穿了我的肺,你看,我刚才跟你说,手枪不能乱用,就是这个原因。】”Steve虚弱的笑着,他想逗Bucky笑,可他感觉自己说的每一句话都带着浓浓的血腥味,他只是不想让Bucky难过,不想再看见他的眼泪。他笑着安慰他。  
Bucky的视线有些模糊了,Steve的笑容,仿佛和当时那个抱着他,为他挡箭的殿下重合了。心里有个声音在对自己说,即使这个男人不记得那些回忆,可他依然在为自己奋不顾身。  
“【殿下!殿下!】”Bucky有些崩溃的大哭起来,他痛苦的摇着头,紧紧抱着Steve,温热的鲜血沾湿了他的手臂。

“嘿,Steve受伤了!”除了Thor带着Sam和Clint去追击敌人,留下的其他人都发现了受伤的Steve。  
“快,把他带出去。”Bruce和Natasha想把Steve扶起来,Bucky却怎么也不愿意放开Steve。  
“【听着,你要是不想让他死,就乖乖跟着我们!】”Natasha对着Bucky恶狠狠的说,她才不管眼前这个男人哭的有多可怜,现在,她坚决不能让Steve死掉。  
那一枪似乎正中要害,鲜血已经浸湿了Steve的上衣,Bruce和Tony左右驾着他们的队长,Natasha脱下外套堵住Steve背后的枪眼,急匆匆的向墓室外走去。  
只有Bucky,像个手足无措的孩子,茫然的跟着他们。  
他曾经是殿下身边的贴身侍卫,替殿下打过仗,杀过刺客,训练过杀手。他手段敏捷,手法狠辣。可就是这样的他,只要在殿下面前,就会像个初生的婴儿一样,被殿下,温柔的保护在羽翼下。

“嘿,怎么了?”正守候在外面的Hill,看见一群人狼狈的从墓室里逃出来,赶忙迎了上去。  
“里面有带武器的盗墓贼,具体的一会儿再说,Steve中弹了,现在给他手术!”Natasha冷静的说,紧张的眼神却出卖了她的内心。  
“现在?”Bruce不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“Steve现在出血这么严重,子弹应该已经伤到了他的肺叶,如果不及时取出来,他活不过一个小时。”  
说着,Natasha脱掉了外套,示意Bruce和Tony把Steve驾到车上,她从后备箱里取出简易的手术工具,准备大干一场。  
Bucky想跟过去,被Natasha制止了。  
“【嘿,漂亮的小东西,我是不知道你们刚才像情侣一样在吵些什么无聊的内容,但现在,你要乖乖站在这里等着,如果你不想你的好老公就这死掉的话。】”  
Natasha说完,戴上口罩,留下一脸无助,只会发傻的Bucky。

运输车上的空间很狭小,Natasha只能让Steve坐着,她脱下Steve的夹克,然后剪开里面的衬衫。  
“呃...”Steve疼的清醒过来。  
“醒了?真不是时候,我可没带麻药。”Natasha笑了一下,额角流下一滴汗珠。  
“只要你不故意往我的内脏上捅,我还是挺得住的。”Steve苦笑了一下,他看了看车窗外,Bucky还在原地站着。  
“我尽量,还有什么附加要求吗?”  
“能顺便帮我把左边胳膊也切下去吗,最近疼的我要受不了了。”Steve皱了皱眉,咬紧了牙关。  
Natasha听了Steve的话,剪开了他肩膀上的布料。  
“你受伤了?什么时候的事?”看着Steve肩膀上那个燃烧一般的疤痕,Natasha惊呼道。  
“我也不知道,你还是快点动手吧,再坐一会儿,我的血就要流干了。”Steve虚弱的喘了口气,他已经坐不住了,身体明显的感觉一阵阵发冷。  
“好,你挺住了。”Natasha轻轻呼了口气,缓解自己的紧张,然后举起了手术刀。

第六章 完

 

第七章

只进行了简单的消毒,Natasha就用手术刀切开了Steve后背的皮肉和肌肉组织。  
Natasha紧张的脸色苍白,额角不断有冷汗流下来。虽然这位女士曾经在阿富汗的战场做过战地医师,但当手术对象是自己多年的挚友时,内心不免还是有些恐惧。  
Steve从头到尾都没吭一声,大脑清晰的感受到冰冷的手术刀切开自己体内的每一寸神经。  
随着喀喇一声金属碰撞的声音,破碎的子弹壳被挖了出来。  
好在这颗子弹并没有打中Steve的肺脏,而是擦着肺叶埋在了血肉之中。

“队长,你还活着吗?”用纱布包着弹壳,Natasha松了口气,侧过头询问Steve的状态。  
Steve强压下喉头一股甜腥味,挤出一句:“还没死...”  
“那你再忍忍,我要把你的伤口缝上了。”

针线穿过皮肉的时候,Steve终于忍不住低吼了一声。  
傻站在运输车外的Bucky,在听到这痛苦的声音后,像只受惊的小兔子。他猛的扑到车窗外,满脸焦急的想看看里面的Steve怎么样了。  
“喂喂喂,小家伙,你可不能进去,要是打扰了Natasha没准她会捅漏队长的心脏。”Tony试图制止Bucky,但发现对方完全没有注意到自己,只好无奈的耸了耸肩。  
“Tony,放弃吧,他听不懂英语。”Bruce平静的说,和Tony交换了一个无奈的眼神。

他们和Steve共同出生入死不是一两天了,曾经遇到过更恶劣的状况,甚至每个人都曾在鬼门关徘徊过。这就是为什么Steve的每个伙伴都能在危难之时表现的如此平静的原因,他们相信,Steve不管怎样都能度过危机,他们的队长,是不死之身。

煎熬的时间一分一秒的度过,短短半个小时,却像漫长的一个世纪。  
终于在Bucky的理智马上就要崩溃的时候,运输车的门被打开了,Natasha像被大雨淋过的枯树一样,一脸疲惫的走了出来。  
对着几乎要脱力的Bucky说:“【进去吧,他想见你。】  
Bucky步履蹒跚,跌跌撞撞的闯入运输车,一进去,就看到了身上缠满绷带,一脸苍白,正靠坐在座椅上闭着眼睛的Steve。  
“【殿下...】”Bucky一张嘴,才发现自己的嗓子都哑了。  
听到Bucky的声音,Steve强挺着睁开眼睛,勉强挤出一个微笑,说:“【哭什么,过来。】”  
Steve抬起一只胳膊,想让他的宝贝投入他的怀抱。  
Bucky咬着嘴唇,一头扎进Steve的臂弯里。  
“嘶——”Steve疼的脸都皱了起来,刚刚做过手术,他浑身都跟散了架一般疼,根本没办法承受Bucky的重量。  
“【殿下...】”Bucky一惊,赶忙想要躲开。  
“【别动,Bucky】”Steve用一只胳膊圈住Bucky,让他靠在自己的胸膛上,他尽量支起身体,不让后背的伤口碰到椅背。  
“【我已经好多了,Bucky,只要你没事就好。】”Steve说着,吻了吻Bucky的额头。  
Bucky浑身都很凉,正微微颤抖着,他真的很害怕,那一瞬间他以为自己就要失去Steve。  
靠在这个用生命保护过自己的男人的怀里,Bucky的内心充满了不解,他一眨眼,眼泪就掉了下来:  
“【你为什么要救我?】”  
听着Bucky闷闷的声音,Steve抬起他的脸,让他看着自己,有些痛苦又无比认真的问:“【Bucky,我现在问你,如果我不是罗杰斯大帝,你会离开我吗?】”

Bucky不知道怎么回答他,眼前这个男人的眼神,声音,呼吸,味道,都和那个让自己用生命爱着的男人重叠了。  
“【我不知道。】”Bucky老实的回答,他确实不知道该怎么面对自己的内心。  
Steve说他不是自己的殿下,可他却和殿下那么像,并且一样,奋不顾身的保护着自己。

“【那么换我来说了,Bucky,】”Steve拉住Bucky的手,耗尽自己全身的力气,看着Bucky盈满泪水的眼睛,无比认真,无比虔诚的说:“【从我在古墓里见到你的第一秒起,我的全身上下每一个细胞都在告诉自己我爱你,虽然我只和你在一起三天,但我觉得我好像认识你快三个世纪,Bucky,不管你是不是因为我像你的殿下才和我在一起,但如果这能让你快乐并留在我身边的话,你可以把我当成他,我不在乎。】”

Steve说了很长的一段话,以至于耗尽了所有力气,他重重的咳了几声,挺不住将头靠在椅背上。他一辈子都不曾这样卑微的乞求过谁,但当那支枪口对准Bucky的一瞬间,Steve就明白,这个从天而降的甜蜜宝贝,是他一生都不能放手的男人。  
等Bucky回过神时,他的眼泪已泛滥成河,心尖像被人狠狠捏着,痛的无法呼吸。

“【你不说话,我就当你答应了。】”Steve虚弱的笑了一下,他吻了吻Bucky有些苦涩的嘴唇,将哭的像个泪人似的Bucky抱进了怀里。

 

“我们是不是来的不是时候?”Thor刚刚踏进运输车,他的一只脚还没有来得及放下,就被车里旖旎的景象惊呆了。  
“Natasha说你受了很重的伤,但我看你还有力气在这亲嘴,应该没事。”Clint在一边补了一刀。  
“没死成真是让你们失望了。”Steve哼了一声,后背的伤口疼得他连翻白眼的力气都没有。  
Bucky低着头缩在Steve的怀里,现在的他不知道该用什么表情去面对Steve的朋友,毕竟把Steve害成这样都是他的错。

“有点好东西要给你看,不过你现在这样,我们还是先回基地比较安全。”Thor晃了晃手中那个沾满泥沙的血迹斑斑的袋子,挑了挑眉。  
Steve闭上了眼睛,表示听从安排,但他抱着Bucky的手,始终没有收回去。

Tony联系了直升机,将受伤的Steve和众人一起运回了希腊市内,一下飞机,Steve就被送进了国家医院。Bucky一直跟在他的身边。  
Thor只好跟院方解释说Bucky是他们特意请来的当地向导。  
由于Natasha精湛的手术技术,Steve在医院里只是做了简单的消毒和包扎就被送进VIP病房养伤。  
虽然Steve已经非常困了,但看着Bucky像只小兔子一样乖巧可怜,他又舍不得睡过去,强挺着精神陪着Bucky。  
单人病房里,Bucky坐在病床边,被Steve拉着一只手贴在唇边,安抚着让他不要难过。

“你要是不睡觉,咱们谈谈工作上的事怎么样?”Thor站在病房外,探进头来说。他实在受不了Steve和那个男人卿卿我我的样子,要是Loki此时在他的身边,他发誓自己会闪瞎所有人的眼睛。  
“也好,我非常好奇你当时在车子上要给我看什么。”Steve缓慢的坐起来,Bucky赶忙去扶他,拿起枕头让他靠在床头上。

Thor扯过凳子坐在Steve对面,从那个袋子里抽出一张羊皮纸地图和一个有些破损的笔记本,扔给Steve:“看看这是什么,你会觉得非常好玩。”  
Steve摊开地图,这是一张德尔斐完整的区域图,上面标示了古墓的位置,还有一个非常明显的打着×的地点。  
又翻开笔记本,发现整本笔记都是用希腊语记载的。Steve翻了几页,眉头越来越深。

“你看懂了吧,Steve,我刚才已经让Natasha帮我念过了,今天这群盗墓贼,是有计划而来的,而这两样东西,是从他们的领头人手里抢来的,虽然让他们给跑了。目前看,他们要找的,是传说中属于罗杰斯大帝的宝藏,据说那个宝物的价值,可以买下整个欧洲,而这个宝物到底是藏在旧墓里还是新墓里,就不得而知了。”

旧墓指的是Bucky所在的墓穴,而新墓,是当初杀叛军首领为罗杰斯大帝建的新的墓穴。

“笔记本后面还有个挺有趣的故事,”Thor接着说,“听说那伙盗墓贼最开始去的是新墓,几经波折到了墓室最里层,才发现门上刻着一行字,说‘只有真正的君主才能开启这扇门’,他们开不了门,没办法才去旧墓的,就刚巧遇到了我们。”

Steve心一惊,他记得,当初在旧墓室里的时候,那扇铜门上也刻了差不多的话,而自己,只是轻轻推了一下,就发生了后来那一系列的事...

第七章 完

 

第八章

Thor离开以后,Steve觉得自己没有时间浪费在病床上,这个古墓有太多的疑团,牵扯了无数的秘密,需要他一层一层的解开,而这每一层疑团的关键,就是Bucky。  
他必须找出Bucky长生不老的原因,如果他放任不管,他担心Bucky会有什么危险。  
想到这,Steve硬挺着伤口的疼痛,从病床上爬了起来。  
“【殿下...】”Bucky一惊,不知道Steve要做什么。  
“【别叫我殿下了,Bucky,如果可以,我希望你能叫我的名字。】”Steve对着Bucky笑了一下,忍着疼痛,穿上了自己的外套。  
Bucky犹豫了一下,终是没有叫出口。  
Steve也不为难他,他穿好了衣服,检查了一下随身携带的工具,和Bucky说:“【Bucky,我们走吧】”  
“【我们要去哪?】”Bucky迷茫的问。  
“【去见你想见的人。】”

Steve给Thor打了个电话,说了一下自己的安排,他决定先带着Bucky去帝王墓的墓穴,到那里再和队员们汇合。  
从希腊市中心到德尔斐边境坐直升机只要一个小时的时间,但他决定和Bucky用当地最原始的方式前行——骑马。  
毕竟他们随时都可能对上那一群盗墓贼,还是低调些比较保险。

到了市边郊,Steve和牧民租了两匹快马,牵到了Bucky的面前。  
“【我们走吧】”Steve说着,帮Bucky理了理他的长袍,顺手帮他戴上了兜帽,“【这一路可能没什么休息的地方,今天的太阳也很毒,如果觉得辛苦,就告诉我。】”  
Bucky对Steve的关心有些不自在,他不太好意思直视Steve的眼睛,只是微微点了点头。  
Steve扶着他的手,将他托到马背上,然后骑上另一匹马,向目的地出发了。

由于Steve的交代,Thor他们也没有带太多的人手,除了Clint,Tony,Sam和Bruce,他们只带了团里两个经验比较丰富的老手——Luis和Jan,连Natasha都被留在了基地。

帝王墓在德尔斐的西北角,山丘密集的地方,等Steve他们在西北边界汇合的时候,他们才发现,这里已经被人掘地三尺的开发过了。  
“这群人可真是执着,这地都被炸成蜂窝了。”Clint抽了口烟,站在山丘上,看着眼前的草地上一片大大小小的土坑。  
“队长,记得再给他们加上破坏自然生态的罪名。”Tony一边说,一边查看手里的电子地图,“不过托他们的福,我们不用花太长时间就可以找到入口了。”  
果然,电子仪器上的箭头清晰的显示了入口的指向。

“除了用得上的仪器,不要带过多的东西,这次的勘察和以往不同,大家都装备好弹药,如果遇到敌人,制服为主,过度反抗的,可以直接杀掉。”Steve一边说,一边将弹夹塞进靴子里,这是他的习惯。  
之后,他回头对Bucky说:“【你在这里等我。】”  
“【不,我要和你在一起。】”Bucky一着急,心里话脱口而出。  
“【不行,这里太危险了,我不能带你下去。】”Steve说的很坚决,队员们已经开始向入口出发,他也转过身准备和队员们一起离开。  
“【Steve!我已经失去殿下了,我不能再失去你了!】”情急之下,Bucky突然从背后抱住Steve,他的心如刀割一般的疼,Steve离开的背影让他无比心痛。

感受到Bucky紧紧贴在自己背上的身体正在微微颤抖,Steve的心像绑了颗大石头一样沉,他心情复杂的转过身,将Bucky抱在怀里,轻声安慰着说:“【Bucky,我答应你,我不会离开你的,我一定会回来。】”  
“【殿下当时也是这么说的!】”Bucky痛苦的吼出声,他不管,他就是不想离开Steve。  
叹了口气,Steve犹豫了一会儿,才下定决心说:“【Bucky,我可以带你一起去,但这次,你必须一直在我身边,知道吗?】”  
“【嗯。】”Bucky点了点头,乖巧的答应着。

“我说,那边磨蹭什么呢?”正跟着大部队往前走的Clint回头看了眼还在原地搂搂抱抱的Steve和Bucky,凑到Sam身边,小声的问。  
“少说话,多做事,闭上嘴,没人当你是哑巴。”Sam嘟囔着,坚决不想回头看他们的队长一眼,他还在耿耿于怀上次在帐篷里看到的那一幕。

“嘿,就是这里。”走在最前面的Tony,停在了一个深不见底的洞口前,他的探测仪正发出刺耳的鸣响。  
“用升降机吗?”Thor探头看了看空洞洞的洞口,回头询问。  
“不行,升降机动静太大,我们也没那么多时间了,趁着天黑之前我们必须赶出来,用绳索。”Steve吩咐道,给了Jan一个眼神。  
Jan是队里的勘探老手了,虽然他差不多有五十多岁,但身手灵活,跟了国家考古队二十多年,算得上是队里大部分队员的前辈。

他麻利的从口袋里扯出绳索,在洞口周围坚固的岩石层上固定好索道,直接放下了绳索,顺便制止了准备下空气检测仪的Tony:“Tony,你不需要这么做,那群盗墓贼已经来过这里了,他们既然还能去旧墓室,就证明这个墓的入口处是安全的,至少他们都活着离开了。”Jan笑着说,拍了拍Tony的肩膀。  
Tony默默收起了仪器,没有说话,眼神有些复杂。  
从洞口处下了三道绳索,Clint,Sam和Jan打头阵,大家一一顺着索道往下滑。

一进入洞穴中,Steve有些惊异于眼前看到的景象,洞口并不大,但洞穴里却异常宽广,两边是一望无际的岩壁,大概滑行了五百多米,大家才落到地面上。

“原来这里的地下还有这么大的空间。”Sam感叹了一句,周围传来阵阵回音,惊起岩壁上几只鸟,扑棱着飞了起来。  
从他们落地的地方,往上两侧都是高耸坚硬的岩壁,而正前面的石壁下方,有座巨大的石门,门口是一些破碎的岩石。  
看来那伙盗墓贼为了打破石门用了不少方法。

Thor点起了火把,走上前,检查了石门的四周。  
“有什么发现么?”Steve问。  
“这上面都是古希腊文,不如你来看看。”Thor耸了耸肩。  
Steve走上前,借着火把的光亮,看着门上的文字——Μόνο ο αληθινός πρίγκηπας για να ανοίξει αυτή την πόρτα【只有真正的君王才能开启这扇门】。

除了这一行希腊文刻在大门正中央,门上连任何装饰雕刻都没有。也难怪,这毕竟是当时的叛军临时搭建的墓穴,朴素一些也是难免的。  
Bucky站在墓室门外有些不自在,当时在病房里,Thor拿着的资料他看懂了一点点,也猜到了他们正在做什么。  
想到这里也许埋葬着他的殿下,他就无比哀伤,看着Steve的背影,他的内心矛盾极了,他不知道和Steve一起进来是对是错,可他就是抑制不住内心的恐惧,他害怕再次失去Steve。  
而背对着Bucky的Steve并没有注意到Bucky的不安,他正在思考如何打开这扇门,抱着赌一把的心理,Steve看了看手掌,然后慢慢向大门伸出手。  
手心接触到冰凉的石门那一刻,Steve感觉到一股刺骨的凉气顺着指尖入侵到他的血管里,直钻到他后背受伤的地方。  
奇异的冰冻感让他浑身颤抖了一下,紧接着,周围一片安静。  
所有人都傻愣愣的看着手贴着门静静站着的Steve,不知道他在搞什么鬼。

“Steve,你...”Thor刚要开口询问,只听见沉闷刺耳的吱呀声,石门竟开始缓缓移动了起来。  
所有人都一脸不可思议的看着眼前的景象,Steve还站在原地,石门却向两边打开来,地面都跟着震颤着。  
正当石门全部开启的一刻,Thor突然扑向Steve,将他推到一边。  
“小心!”  
紧接着,一群黑压压的黑影从石门里扑出来,带着嗡嗡的杂音。  
“都趴下!”Thor大吼一声,用火把击落了一个扑向他的黑影,带着翅膀的黑影掉在地上,带着尖厉的吱呀声在地上扑腾着。  
“是吸血蝙蝠!”Clint诧异的喊了一声,抽出弓,搭上三支箭射下一片扑过来的蝙蝠。  
黑压压的蝙蝠成群结队的从洞中飞出来,在岩壁间来回环绕,扑向人群。  
“不行!太多了,根本打不过来,大家贴着墙壁趴下!”作为生物学家,Bruce知道这种地下黑岩壁蝙蝠有多厉害,他大吼着,拼命拉着一边的Sam往岩壁躲去。  
Bucky看到扑向Steve的蝙蝠,当机立断脱下长袍,一闪身将长袍挥向Steve的周围,驱散了一片蝙蝠,可就在这一瞬间,Steve的身上发出了淡蓝色的光芒,所有的蝙蝠身上都燃起了暗蓝色的火焰,从高空中纷纷落下,在昏暗的地下,形成了一片带着蓝色火光的火雨。

众人目瞪口呆的看着眼前的景象,等到蝙蝠落尽,Tony踢了一脚地上几乎要燃尽的蝙蝠尸体,感叹道:“我们可不是来开烤蝙蝠party的,队长,要调查一下吗?”

此时,Steve感觉身体里有一股奇怪的热量,要冲破他的身体,他吐了口气,慢慢把那股怪异的感觉压制下去,平静下来后,他惊奇的发觉,中了枪伤的地方,似乎感觉不到疼痛了。  
“别管了,我们进去吧。”Steve语气有些严肃,他现在没时间考虑这些奇怪的现象,那个墓穴深处,似乎有什么在召唤着他。

“【Bucky,我们走。】”Steve说着,向Bucky伸出了手,Bucky还在诧异刚才的景象,默默无言的拉住Steve的手,乖乖被他牵着走。

石门后面只有一道连接地下的楼梯,幽深的看不到头,Thor重新点起了火把,在门口挥了挥,火光也照不到深处。

“这回,我们需要空气勘测器了吧?”Tony看似询问的口气,眼神却盯着Jan。  
Jan摊了摊手,示意对方随意。  
Tony从口袋里拿出两个电子球,开启了开关,顺着石梯丢了下去。  
电子球发出滴滴的响声,带着一闪一闪的光芒,顺着阶梯往下滚落,声音由近及远,随着回声越来越远,直到电子球消失不见,大家也没听到球体撞到墙壁的声音。

“这墓道够深的了。”Sam感叹道。  
“不过勘测器的声音一直是均匀发出的,说明墓室里空气安全,队长,我们要出发吗?”Tony询问到。  
“走吧,大家检查好安全装置,尽量不要分开行动。”Steve说着,拉着Bucky走到了最前面。

石门虽然宽阔,但石梯却非常狭窄,到后面,整个洞口的宽度只能允许一个人通过,大家一个跟着一个,小心翼翼的向下走着。

想不到石梯虽然深,但这一路居然都非常平静,众人相安无事的走到了最后一层阶梯。  
“前面有光亮!”  
大约过了一刻钟,大家看见不远处,有一个圆形的出口,发出幽蓝色的光芒。

“小心点,所有人都跟紧了。”Steve提醒道,把Bucky的手拉的更紧。

走出狭窄的洞口,众人几乎被眼前的景象震惊了,原来狭小的入口里,竟是这样宽广的空间。  
整个墓室里面,是一座圆形的广场,头顶是一片冰蓝色的岩石层,发出暗蓝色的光芒,即使没有火把的照耀,墓室里也非常光亮,可以看清周围的一切。  
墓室正中央,有一座祭台,周围有十二座狸猫人身像,守护着祭台正中央的石棺。四个高耸的石柱,支撑着祭坛顶上的岩石壁。

“是罗杰斯大帝的棺木吗?”Thor下意识的回头询问。  
“应该是的,大家小心,这里绝对不会这么平静,注意脚下,别乱碰周围的东西。”Steve吩咐道,回头看了一眼Bucky,才发现他的脸色十分苍白,嘴唇正微微颤抖着,看着自己,似乎想说些什么。  
“【Bucky,别害怕,我在这里】”Steve柔声安慰道,拍了拍他的肩膀。

第八章 完

 

第九章

Bucky的内心惶惶不安,他认得祭台前的墓碑上刻着的文字,那是殿下的名字。  
他似乎不得不接受他的殿下真的离他而去的事实  
“【Bucky,别害怕,我在这里。】”  
他听见Steve对他说话,温暖而有力的手掌抚在他的肩膀上, 看着Steve深邃的蓝色眼眸,Bucky不由自主的向后退了一步。

“多谢你们带路,辛苦各位了。”  
正当大家放松警惕的时候,入口处突然传来一个男人的声音,紧接着,一排重型机枪的枪口黑洞洞的对着众人。  
大家转过身,才发现墓室里不知何时闯进来十几个匪徒,手里都有重型武器,为首的,是一个穿着西装,戴着金丝边眼镜的男人。  
“这位先生的见面礼真是贵重,我们可不好意思收下。”Thor面不改色的笑了一下,心弦却绷得紧紧的,这伙人来者不善,一看就是早就预谋好的,都怪自己疏忽大意,居然何时被这群人盯上都不知道。  
Clint刚刚握紧弓箭,就被一支枪管顶住了胸口。  
“这位先生手里的武器太危险,还是我帮你收着比较好。”西装男从容的走到大家面前,示意手下收走大家的武器。  
由于对方人数较多,加上有重型武器,大家暂时不敢轻举妄动。  
“你们是谁?来这里做什么?怎么跟上我们的。”Steve冷静的问,悄悄把Bucky护在身后。  
“问得好,我们只是普通的商人,想和国家考古队谈个合作,既不会损害国家利益,对你们也有好处,我们也能拿到我们想要的,一举三得,各位觉得如何?”西装男滔滔不绝的说,眼睛却死死盯着Steve,不知在观察什么。  
“Rodriguez先生,那个人就是我们要找的人。”Jan不知何时走到了西装男身后,指着Bucky说。  
“Jan!?”所有人都发出惊呼,对这位老队友的行为表示震惊。  
“Jan,是你出卖了我们的消息?”Thor眯起眼睛,冷峻的看着曾经的老队友。  
“副队长,我年纪大了,总要为以后做点打算,你要怪就怪政府给的薪水太低了吧。”Jan说的理所当然,好像自己的行为是合情合理的。  
“混蛋!”Sam一时愤怒,握起拳头就要打过去,可刚刚向前迈了一步,他突然觉得身体一轻,猛的栽倒在地。  
“抱歉,Sam,我劝你最好不要轻举妄动,毕竟作为队友,我并不想你们死在这里。”Jan平静的说。  
“怎么回事?”Sam趴在地上,一脸的不可思议。  
“是空气对吗?”一边一直保持安静的Tony冷冷的说,“你不让我下空气探测器,是因为门口的空气有问题,你们下毒了,对么?”  
“是的,我们无法进入大门,就在墓室外给你们留了点礼物,为的就是让各位先生进来以后可以好好休息一下。”  
“可是你们没事,说明有解药,对么?”Tony还在平静的发问,额角的青筋却出卖了他的紧张。  
“Tony,你的确很聪明,但你最大的缺点就是太容易相信别人了。”Jan话锋一转,懒得再跟众人浪费时间,他示意几个匪徒从Steve身后拉过Bucky,用枪口指着他。  
“别碰他!”Steve刚要发作,体内的毒素却起了作用,他向后踉跄了几步,眼睁睁的看着Bucky被拉走。  
“这位Steve·Rogers先生,您就是队长是吗?”Rodriguez笑得很绅士,看了一眼身边被两个男人扭住手臂的Bucky,Bucky恶狠狠的瞪着他,如果不是他现在无法行动,恐怕早就扑上去打碎这个男人虚伪的脸。  
“你想怎么样?”Steve瞪着那个西装男。  
“我已经听Jan说过您和这位先生的关系了,如果你不想他受什么伤,我可以请你帮个忙吗?”  
“嘿,你可别碰他,他可是有1200多年历史的古董!”还没等Steve说话,躺在地上的Sam就跟着嚷嚷起来。  
“我当然知道,不过我此行的目的只是为了罗杰斯大帝的宝藏,我当然不会伤害他,但我不敢保证我会不会在这张漂亮的脸上留下一点记号。”Rodriguez突然没了耐心,掏出刀子在Bucky的脸上比划了两下。  
“Caspar·Rodriguez,国家头号走私通缉犯,杀过十七个人,包括自己的父母和哥哥,不过我听说你得了绝症,所以这次你想要的,不仅仅是钱吧?”Steve试图和Rodriguez交流,他对这个文物界的煞星颇有耳闻,早些年盗窃走私过无数珍贵的宝物,但有传闻说,他抢夺宝藏,不单纯是为了钱,大多能引起他兴趣的,都是些传闻中能让人长生不老或百毒不侵的灵物。有人说Rodriguez有家族遗传病,活不过三十岁,所以才是个亡命之徒。  
“能被Rogers先生认识真是我的荣幸,可惜我不是来和你叙家常的,既然已经到了这一步,我也不妨告诉你我的目的。”Rodriguez说着,将匕首贴近Bucky的脖子,说:“我已经调查过了,这个男人是你们从古墓里挖出来的,他就是传闻中罗杰斯大帝的禁脔,真是一张漂亮的脸蛋啊,想不到刚刚重见天日,就迷倒了我们的Rogers队长。”Rodriguez嘲讽的笑了一下,手指一用力,刀刃就浅浅的割开了Bucky脖子上的皮肤,红色的鲜血沿着白皙的脖颈流了下来。  
“唔...”Bucky闷哼了一声,对着Rodriguez露出仇恨的目光,他听不懂这个男人在说什么,但此时此刻,他知道这个人对Steve有威胁。  
“你要是再敢把刀子割下去一点,我不会放过你。”Steve咬牙切齿的说,他用尽全力慢慢把手伸向后腰别着手枪的地方,下定决心,如果Rodriguez敢再伤害Bucky一点,他绝对会和他拼命。  
“Rogers队长,我当然知道你心疼他,所以,为了你的可爱小情人,你可不可以,帮我去把罗杰斯大帝的棺木打开?你上了他的人,总要和主人打声招呼。”Rodriguez假笑着,看着Bucky因为疼痛而有些扭曲的脸。  
“队长,小心...”Clint紧张的说。  
“快点!我没有耐心!既然他的禁脔能长生不老,那棺材里,肯定有长生不老的秘密!去打开棺材看看,然后把我要的东西拿给我!”Rodriguez收起刚才的风度,不耐烦的怒吼着,匕首顶住了Bucky的脖子。

“好,我去!”Steve不安的看着Bucky,然后瞪了一眼Rodriguez。  
他还有些头重脚轻,勉强向祭坛走去,所有人都屏住呼吸看着Steve的动作。  
可就在Steve的脚踏上祭坛的一刻,地面突然跟着震动起来,他一个踉跄,差点跌倒在地。  
“怎么回事!?”Thor一声惊呼,所有人都慌忙的环顾着四周。  
“少废话!快去打开棺材!”Rodriguez怒吼着,架在Bucky脖子上的刀刃却没有离开。

地面摇晃的越来越厉害,头顶的石壁向下跌落着碎石块,虽然还被人用枪口指着,但大家趁机开始想办法脱离眼前的困境。  
为了保证Bucky的安全,Steve不得不继续走到棺木的旁边。  
这口棺木经历了1200年的风霜,岩石的表面明显有腐蚀的痕迹,已经看不清表面的花纹,Steve推着棺木的石盖,试图将它打开。  
就在他的手掌接触到石棺的一瞬间,一阵刺眼的幽蓝色光芒从石棺上的花纹里涌出来,直刺得人睁不开眼睛。  
地面摇晃的更厉害了,四周的石柱都跟着出现裂缝。  
突然一声巨响,祭坛周围的十二个巨大的狸面人身像缓慢的动了起来,挥舞着手里的宝剑向众人砍过来。  
“小心!”Thor突然跳起来,一把推开站在原地的Clint,刚才刺眼的蓝光过后,他突然觉得身体变轻了,中的毒不知何时解掉了,再看周围的众人,似乎和他是一样的状态。  
“这都什么鬼!”Clint从旁边一个匪徒手里抢过弓箭,一脚踹翻了一个。  
众人三下五除二抢回自己的武器,由于没有毒气的限制,匪徒们根本不是能自由活动的队员们的对手。  
可现在,两伙人已经没精力对打了,那些巨大的狸面人身像正毫无章法的攻击着众人,匪徒们用机枪扫射着石像的身体,却毫无作用,反而激起了石像的愤怒,活活踩死了好几个匪徒,地上一片血肉模糊。  
“我真是太庆幸Nat没来了!”Clint满地翻滚着,躲避着石像的攻击,好几次差点被劈中。  
“你他妈先确定自己能活着出去见你的女朋友再说吧!”Sam怒吼着,一个大翻身跳到了祭坛后面。  
其他人都是能躲则躲,抱头鼠窜。

由于混乱,Bucky也挣脱了控制,他步履蹒跚,躲避着石像的攻击,硬生生的跑到祭坛前。  
“【Steve!】”他对着祭坛上Steve的身影大喊着伸出手,想把他拉回来。  
“【Bucky!别过来!】”看着祭坛下站都站不稳的Bucky,Steve慌忙的想让他离开,就在这时,他看见Bucky的背后,一个石像向他举起了宝剑。  
“【Bucky!!】”  
轰的一声巨响,石棺盖突然劈开了,一个巨大的蓝色光球从棺椁中跳了出来,带着炽热的温度,在空中停留了几秒,紧接着如原子弹爆发一般无声的炸开,蓝色的光芒掩盖了整个墓室。  
所有的一切都如同静止了一般,石像都被定在原地,众人也像被按了暂停键一般在原地漂浮着。

在寂静无声的空间里,只有Bucky,定定的看着祭坛上发生的一切——Steve被巨大的爆炸气流顶向半空中,如失去意识般漂浮着。

紧接着,一只闪耀着金光的手臂从打开的棺木中伸了出来,一个威武的穿着战甲的男人,确切的说,是一个闪闪发光的金色灵魂,从棺椁中飘了出来,向半空中的Steve飞了过去。  
“【殿下...】”Bucky发不出任何声音,眼睁睁的看着那个和Steve有着一模一样的脸的人形光芒向Steve扑了过去,他无论如何都不会认错,那是他的殿下。  
金色的灵魂在触碰到Steve的一瞬间便和他融合在了一起,紧接着,整个房间的蓝色光芒都像被Steve吸收了一样,快速的融进Steve的身体。  
这一切不过几秒钟,在光芒被Steve吸收完的瞬间,整个墓室都变得黯淡下去,一切都结束了,Steve从半空中重重的摔进了棺椁中。  
“【Steve!】”恢复了自由行动的Bucky慌忙跑上祭坛,趴在石棺边想查看Steve有没有受伤。  
他这才发现,石棺里居然是空的,只有Steve躺在里面。

这一摔真的很疼,Steve半天才缓过劲儿来,勉强从石棺里爬起来,迎面就看到了Bucky急切担忧的眼神。  
“【Buck...】”Steve轻声呢喃着Bucky的小名。  
这个称呼让Bucky愣在原地,不可思议的看着Steve,他知道,只有殿下才会这样叫他。  
“【Buck,对不起,我才想起来这一切,让你等了我这么久,我很抱歉...】”Steve捧起Bucky的脸,在石棺边吻了他。  
他全部都想起来了,这个石棺里,封印着他前世的记忆,刚才那一瞬间,让他想起了所有的事情,包括和Bucky的每一寸点点滴滴的回忆。

“【殿下...】”Bucky颤抖着回吻着,身体紧紧贴着Steve温暖的胸膛。  
他终于知道,为什么明知殿下死了,他却没有难过的感觉,Steve在他身边,会让他有种莫名的安慰感,因为Steve就是他的殿下,他没有认错,他知道,他的殿下会信守承诺,回来找他。

“这他妈怎回事?”Sam灰头土脸的看着周围定在原地的石像,而其他人也是一副‘卧槽终于捡回一条小命’的表情。

“【殿下,我们现在该怎么办?】”Bucky惶恐的看着周围,他的殿下回来了,可周围的情况似乎还一团糟。  
“【不用管他们,Buck,这群蠢货,居然真的相信我临死前说的宝藏,】”  
Steve笑了一下,温柔的对Bucky说,“【我这么说,就是怕我死后,没人发现藏在坟墓里的你,因为一定会有贪财的家伙,去盗我的坟墓,这样就会有人找到你了。】”  
说到这,Steve摇了摇头,看着Bucky羞涩喜悦的表情,说:“【可我没想到的是,第一个找到你的,居然是我自己。】”  
Steve说着,吻了吻Bucky的额头。

“甜蜜的时间到了哦,我的Rogers队长。”受了重伤的Rodriguez勉强从地上爬起来,他捡起一支猎枪,对着正拥抱在一起的二人,他的不少手下还活着,举起机枪对准众人。  
此时,Rodriguez并不知道在Steve身上究竟发生了什么,贪生怕死的欲望让他对Steve举起了机枪。  
“时间到了的,恐怕是你吧?”Steve抱着Bucky,平静的说。  
“我觉得你应该看看你的小情人,他现在是不是不太好?”Rodriguez邪笑了一下,擦了擦额头上的血迹,慢慢举起了右手,他的手里,攥着Bucky的蓝宝石项链。

Steve心头一惊,赶紧抱过Bucky查看他的身体,他这才发现,Bucky的指尖已经开始发黑了。  
他知道,Bucky的身体已经1200岁了,这个有魔力的蓝宝石项链,是他当初特意放在Bucky身上的,就是怕他的肉体禁不住风霜的侵蚀,和自己不同的是,毕竟Steve现在的肉体是转世而来的,即使恢复了记忆,也只是二十几岁的身体。  
脱离了项链的保护,Bucky的身体开始缓慢的氧化。  
“所以,这就是你想要的?”Steve恶狠狠的瞪着Rodriguez。  
“不...”Rodriguez邪笑了一下,“我还想要罗杰斯大帝的宝藏,我听说你们已经打开了旧墓室,不如带我去看看怎么样?”

贪婪,真是人类的通性。

Steve冷笑了一下,说:“我可以带你去,用那个项链换怎么样?”  
“呵,Rogers队长,不如我们谈个交易,你带我去旧墓室,我把这石头砸一半分给你的小情人如何,这样我们都各取所需。”Rodriguez贪婪的笑着,等着Steve的答案。

Steve知道,他别无选择,就是拖延时间,他也要带Rodriguez去旧墓室,再伺机把项链抢回来。

而Bucky并不知道发生了什么,他惊恐的看着自己发黑的指尖,一脸的慌乱。  
“【别害怕,Bucky,我会想办法保护你的。】”Steve说着,拉起Bucky的手吻了吻。  
“【你真的要带他去找宝藏吗?】”Bucky焦急的问。  
“【傻瓜,我到哪去给他找宝藏啊,我们可是一无所有了。】”Steve叹了口气,他上辈子死之前,整个国家都赔了进去,两个墓室都是空的。而他知道这群人听不懂古希腊语,才这么肆无忌惮的和Bucky交谈。  
“【那你为什么要说自己有宝藏啊?】”Bucky嘟起了嘴。  
“【因为我的宝藏就是你啊。】”

第九章 完

第十章

完结篇

Rodriguez命令其他人看着所有队员,自己只带了两个手下押着Steve和Bucky去旧墓室。  
由于有Steve的暗示,其他人心知肚明的选择按兵不动。

出发前,Rodriguez命人搜走了Steve身上所有的武器,用手铐反锁着他和Bucky,押上了他们的吉普车。

从帝王墓到旧墓址大概有两个小时的路程,一路上,Rodriguez的额头一直在渗着血,他用手帕按着伤口,满身尘土,狼狈的样子和一开始判若两人。  
可能是刚才在墓室里经历的一切太过恐怖,导致他现在的神情十分慌张,握着手枪顶着Steve的额头的手止不住的颤抖着。

一路上气氛凝重。

“嗯...”Bucky突然闷哼了一声,身体不由自主的倒向Steve,他指尖黑化的部分开始慢慢扩散,坏死一般的疼痛刺激着他的神经。  
“【Bucky,你还能挺住吗?】”Steve紧张的侧过头看着他,由于他的双手被锁住,导致他现在不能抱住Bucky给他安慰。  
“【很疼...我会死吗?】”身体异样的反应让Bucky有些恐惧。

顾虑Bucky安危的Steve决定和Rodriguez谈个条件。  
“Rodriguez,我们来做个交易怎么样?”Steve看着那个满身血污的男人,故作从容的说,“你现在把项链还给Bucky,保证这一路他要安然无恙,如果他有什么三长两短,我也不会带你去墓室。”Steve表情严峻的盯着Rodriguez,一副他不答应,自己就马上罢工的模样。  
思考了一下,Rodriguez决定答应他的要求,毕竟现在他们也跑不了,而且,Bucky作为最有力的人质,也是他要挟Steve的筹码。  
从口袋里掏出项链,Rodriguez将它塞进了Bucky的口袋。  
当宝石贴近Bucky的身体的一瞬间,Bucky手上坏死的部分居然奇迹般的缓慢愈合了。

“你没有发现吗?”Steve看着Rodriguez,缓缓的说。  
“发现什么?”Rodriguez有些不耐烦。  
“这块石头对你并没有什么用处。”  
“什么意思?”Rodriguez眯起了眼睛,盯着Steve。  
“你受了伤,可这块石头并没有让你的伤口愈合,不是吗?”停顿了一下,Steve发现Rodriguez在认真听自己说话,他接着说,“可是它却能让Bucky的皮肤恢复原状,也就是说,你费尽心思,找到的却是对你来说毫无用处的废品。”

沉默了一会儿,Rodriguez突然用枪口顶住Steve的脑袋,他气急败坏的吼道:“你少在这危言耸听,我知道你在想什么,可你的如意算盘打错了,就算这东西对我毫无用处,我也可以杀了你旁边这个人,拿他的骨血来研究他长生不死的原因。”  
“何必这么大费周章呢?我看过那份藏宝图,其实真正的长生宝器,就藏在墓室里,我可以带你去找。”Steve说的很认真。  
因为Rodriguez不懂希腊语,那份藏宝图也只是听身边人简单讲解过,他思考了一下,决定暂且相信Steve。

恢复了记忆的Steve,记得整个墓室的全部构造和所有的机关,而刚才那些话不过是他顺嘴编出的谎言,现在他拿回了Bucky的项链,只要顺便解决这些小喽啰就可以了。  
Rodriguez却没有放松警惕,到了墓室门口后,他将一个微型引爆弹绑在了Bucky的身上,对Steve说:“从现在开始,我会解开你的手铐,你带我去找我想要的东西,而这个炸弹的控制器在我手里,如果你动一点歪脑筋,你的小情人就会马上在你面前炸成碎片。”

Steve没想到Rodriguez会留这一手,他按耐着愤怒的心情,带着Rodriguez和他的手下进入墓室内部。  
由于在这之前,Bucky已经把外部的全部机关都关了,以至于他们进入的十分从容,Steve思索着其他应对方法。  
这座墓室,修建在帕纳索斯山脚下的一条河流之下,也就是说,混凝土的墓道之上,是湍急的河流,Steve思索着,打算先打开墓室里的机关。  
他带着众人,七拐八拐的向最里层的墓室走去。  
“嘿,别耍花样!”感觉他们走得越来越深,四周也越来越昏暗,空气似乎都变得稀薄。Rodriguez警觉起来,他用枪口顶着Steve的后背,恶狠狠的威胁道。  
“我之前来过这里,绝对不会走错。”Steve侧过头,安抚似的说。Bucky就在他身后,表情有些苍白。  
Steve看着他的眼睛,示意他不要担心。  
穿过由狸面人身像守护的墓道,就是最深处墓室的入口了,其他人都慌张的看着那两排石像,生怕它们会突然复活。  
打开石门,里面熟悉的场景出现在Steve面前,那是前世的他与Bucky别离的地方,也是今生的他和Bucky相遇的地方,Steve心情有些复杂,他不想弄脏这里,所以他决定换个地方干掉这几个家伙。

“我记得这里有密室的开关,你们先在这里等一下。”Steve平静的说,然后从容的走向隔断后,这些精密的仪器还是当初他亲自制造的。推动扳手,墙壁后传来齿轮沉闷的转动声。  
同时,角落里的暗门也跟着打开,只有Steve和Bucky知道,那是通往地牢的入口。

“就是这里,我们进去吧。”Steve看着Rodriguez。  
“你先走。”Rodriguez用枪指着Steve,示意他先进去。  
Steve不动声色的走在最前面,Bucky被推着跟在他后面。  
通往地牢的通道又黑又窄,宽度只能容纳两个人并排走。由于通道里空气稀薄,他们的火把很快变得昏暗。  
Steve计算着自己走的步数,因为他记得,这个通道里有一个暗格,机关启动后,只要踩到那个暗格,就会改变通道的走向。  
“到哪了?”Rodriguez的声音越来越低沉,凶狠的语气显示他的耐心已经消耗殆尽。  
突然,Steve一转身,一脚踢翻了一个匪徒,匪徒飞起的身体撞倒了身后的人,而Rodriguez还没反应过来,就被Steve按倒在地,Steve顺势用胳膊肘顶了一下墙上的暗格。  
通道的接缝处发出刺耳的摩擦声,墙壁跟着移动,将Steve,Bucky和Rodriguez所在的一层转移到另一个方向,那群匪徒被隔在墙壁后面。

“别动,如果你不想一起被炸死在这里的话。”Steve威胁到,按住Rodriguez试图去摸控制器的手。  
“你他妈的搞了什么鬼!!??”Rodriguez吼道,身体却因为被Steve钳制,趴在地上不能动弹。  
“送你个见面礼而已,还有个余兴节目在等着你。”黑暗中,Steve轻笑了一下,接近着,墙壁后传来了匪徒们惨烈的叫喊。  
一阵轻微的晃动后,墙壁后变得死一般的寂静,Rodriguez瞪大了眼睛,不敢想象发生了什么。  
这时,墙壁缓缓的移动了起来,通道又恢复了原来的位置,Rodriguez看到,刚才那条路上,他的手下全部惨死在地,昏暗的火光下,石板路上满是深色的血污。

Steve将Rodriguez捆起来,搜出他的控制器毁掉,然后赶忙回过身,把绑在Bucky身上的引爆弹三两下的扯下来。  
“【Bucky,我们没事了!我带你走。】Steve有些激动,将Bucky抱进怀里,捧着他的脸狠狠亲了两下。刚才他的心一直掉在嗓子眼,生怕Bucky有什么危险。  
“【殿下...他怎么办?】”Bucky倚在Steve的怀里,偷偷看了眼倒在地上的Rodriguez。  
“【不用管他,都是他自找的。】”Steve冷哼了一下,拉着Bucky准备逃离这里。

突然,被丢在地上的引爆弹发出急促的滴滴声,Steve一惊,Rodriguez猛的站起来,将Bucky撞到在地,他用肩膀顶住Steve刚才推的暗格,而就在Steve去扶Bucky的一瞬间,通道改变了方向,他们三个被堵在墙壁后面。  
“你以为破坏了控制器,这一切就结束了吗?就算我死,有Rogers队长给我陪葬,也算值了。”Rodriguez大笑起来,倒在地上的身体因为抑制不住的激动而跟着颤抖。

引爆弹还在发出急切的响声,Steve当机立断,一脚将它踢到角落,然后拉着Bucky果断向反方向跑去。一声巨响,整个通道被火光照亮,巨大的爆炸声响,掩盖了Rodriguez的笑声。

“【Steve!】”在棚顶塌陷的一瞬间,Bucky猛的扑到Steve的身上,巨大的爆炸气流擦着他的后背覆盖了整个通道,墙壁塌陷的碎石砸在了Bucky的身上。  
爆炸后的轰鸣声让Steve头晕目眩了很久,他闭着眼睛,狠狠甩了两下头才清醒过来。  
这时,他才发现,Bucky正压在他的身上,替他挡住塌陷的碎石。他闭着眼睛,头上满是血污,毫无生气的趴在Steve身上。  
“【Bucky!Bucky!】”Steve叫着Bucky的名字,挣扎着爬起来,奋力把Bucky从废墟堆里拖出来。  
Bucky已经失去了知觉,后背上的衣料已经被烧毁,整个背上都是烧伤的痕迹。  
“【Bucky,你别吓我!你睁开眼睛看看我!】”Steve恐惧的抱着Bucky跌坐在地,捧着他的脸,想让他苏醒过来。  
可是,Bucky就像一个破碎的木偶,瘫倒在Steve的怀里,任凭Steve怎么呼唤,都毫无反应。  
Steve慌张的从他的口袋里掏出项链,才发现,那块石头,不知何时已经碎掉了。  
“【Bucky!】”Steve紧紧抱住他的爱人,痛苦的低吼着。

头顶的石壁因为爆炸开始破裂,两边支撑的墙壁也慢慢摇晃的坍塌,裂开的石缝里渗进了河水。

Steve知道,这里马上就要塌陷了。等到墙壁彻底裂开,这座坟墓就会被河水淹没。  
他抱起Bucky,脚步蹒跚的向墓室走去。

Steve抱着Bucky躺在墓室里的床上,这个他和Bucky别离又相遇的地方。  
他用手指抹去Bucky脸上的血污,深情的看着他的爱人,像睡着了一般安静的闭着眼睛。  
他用了1200年才寻回的爱人,却在这一刻离他而去。  
“你是在我报复我吗?报复我把你一个人留在这里那么久?”  
Steve苦笑了一下,紧紧抱住Bucky的身体,轻轻吻了吻他开始发凉的嘴唇。

他腰间的通讯器震动了一下,Steve拿起来,才发现是队员们发来的信息。  
“队长,你们还好吗?我们已经干掉了那些家伙,你们现在在什么位置?我们马上过去。”通讯器里传来Clint焦急的声音,Steve按了回复键,对着话筒轻声说:“我们很好,我和Bucky都很好,你们不用过来了,回去好好生活吧,就当没有遇到过我。”  
“队长,你说什么...”  
滴的一声,Steve按掉了通讯器,将它丢到了一边。

曾经他丢弃过Bucky,现在轮到他感受这锥心刺骨的滋味,不过不用担心,这次,他会和Bucky在一起,不会让他一个人睡在这冰冷的墓室。  
河水已经淹没了地牢和通道,巨大的水压导致墓室的墙壁开始慢慢塌陷,湍急的河流侵入了墓道深处。

Steve紧紧抱着Bucky躺在一起,亲吻着他,任凭河水淹没了他们的身体。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【我是写BE的人吗2333】

河水淹没了整间古墓,Steve已经失去了知觉,抱着Bucky的手却没有放开。  
两人拥抱着,在水下静静的飘荡。

周围的一切仿佛都消失不见,微弱的阳光透过水面照耀着幽深的河底。  
那几颗碎掉的宝石,在水中漂浮着,发出幽幽的淡蓝色光芒。

“Ρότζερς, Υψηλότατε.【罗杰斯殿下】”  
水底发出嗡嗡的说话声,仿佛回荡在Steve的耳边。  
“【是谁?】”  
“【殿下,我是封印在宝石里的精灵,感谢您前世在神庙里将我救出来。】”  
“【我救过你?】”  
“【是的,我是被恶灵封印在宝石中,只有真正的君王才能将我从神庙里带出来,如今我的使命已经完成了,在临走之前,我可以满足你一个愿望。】”  
“【任何愿望吗?】”  
“【是的,我的殿下,任何愿望。】”  
“【能让我的爱人重新回到我身边吗?】”

如回音一般的说话声消失了,无边无际的幽蓝色河底,如同无际的宇宙,只有Steve抱着Bucky,无依无靠的缓缓漂浮着。  
仿佛世界的另一个空间,安静而没有尽头。

宝石的碎片静静沉入河底,在暗蓝色的水中无声的炸开,带着耀眼的蓝色光芒包围住了Steve和Bucky,一股无形的力量将他们托举出水面。

“咳——”一浮出水面,Steve就苏醒了过来,他剧烈的咳嗽着,吐出大量河水。  
天色已经接近傍晚,夕阳光连接着水平线,在河面上连成一片火红。  
他抱着Bucky,勉强游向浅水区。

“【Bucky!Bucky!】”Steve把Bucky放在浅滩上,轻轻拍打着他的脸颊,希望奇迹能出现,他的爱人能再次睁开眼睛。  
就在这时,Steve发现,Bucky不知何时变得一丝不挂,身上的伤口都不见了,细腻的肌肤正浸泡在浅浅的河水里。  
“【Bucky?】”Steve又疑惑又惊奇,轻轻晃了晃Bucky的肩膀。  
“【唔...】”昏迷中的Bucky皱起了眉头,缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
“【殿下...?】”Bucky的声音有些沙哑,身体因为冰冷的河水而有些颤抖。  
Steve激动的将Bucky紧紧抱在怀里,几乎要喜极而泣。他捧着Bucky的脸,一再确认他安然无恙,然后狠狠在他脸上亲了两下。  
“【太好了!你没事!你没有离开我...】”

正当Steve正抱着Bucky,享受失而复得喜悦时,一群不合时宜的家伙跑了过来。  
“队长!原来你们在这!太好了!那边的古墓都塌了,我们还以为你们死了呢!”Sam大叫着从远处跑过来,却在河边猛然停住了脚步。  
“啊——————你们别过来!”Sam一声惨叫,开始往回跑,后面跟着Thor,Tony和Clint。  
“嘿,你们在干吗?就这么点时间你们也不放过吗?”Thor的嘴角都跟着抽搐了,看着正躺在河里浑身湿透的Steve,抱着一丝不挂的Bucky。  
“有时间说废话,还不赶快拿几件衣服来!”Steve瞪了一眼众人,紧紧抱着他的爱人,用身体挡住众人的视线,不让他们觊觎Bucky的身体。  
Clint翻了个白眼,鄙视Steve护食的样子,天知道可不是人人都喜欢男人,他的Natasha的胸比Bucky大多了!

Thor脱下外套丢给Steve,一群人无奈的看着Steve像抱着宝贝一样,用衣服包着Bucky,将他从河水里抱出来。

Natasha开着直升机来迎接他们的英雄们。

等警察来的时候,古墓已经彻底被河水冲毁,警察们无法找到通缉犯Rodriguez的尸首,只得把存活下来的几个匪徒带走。

考古队全员背了保护文物不当的黑锅,被集体放了大假。

众人坐着飞机飞回美国的时候,队伍里少了一个人。

大家都一副心知肚明的表情,没有人刻意去寻找那个人的下落。

 

\---------------------------------------------

八月,希腊最热的时候,德尔斐北部广阔的大陆上,一辆吉普车正在飞速的行使着。  
车子里放着一首老掉牙的美国流行歌曲,一个戴着墨镜,穿着当地服装的金发男人正开着车。  
墨镜下看不见男人的眼神,可他嘴角的笑意显示着他此时的好心情。  
副驾驶上正坐着一个一丝不挂的漂亮男人,他褐色的长发披散下来,挡住了他身上的吻痕,细腻的肌肤被希腊的阳光照耀成小麦色。  
此时,他正用手帕擦着他腿间黏腻的液体。  
他们刚开车路过一个气氛不错的树林,Steve便拉着他的漂亮爱人下了车,按在一棵树上狠狠来了一发,反正这里人迹罕至,Steve干脆让他的宝贝裸着身体上了车,等他兴致来的时候,他打算再和他做一次,随便在什么地方。  
想到这,Steve笑出了声,大手在Bucky浑圆的屁股上揉了一把。  
“【你要是还想做一次,我们可以现在就开始】”Bucky看着开车的Steve眨眨眼,调皮的舔了舔嘴唇。  
“【不行,宝贝,我们必须在天黑之前赶到下一个休息区,不然晚上我们就要睡草地了。】”Steve哄着Bucky,单手开车,另一只手却不老实在Bucky光裸的大腿上摸来摸去。  
“【没关系,我可以用嘴,保证不影响你开车。】”Bucky盯着Steve此时还硬挺的胯下,挑了挑眉。  
Steve笑了起来,默许Bucky的胡闹。

反正他们的旅途还长得很,他可以把车开得慢一点。

 

全文 完

 

应该写个帝王盾和吧唧王妃没羞没臊的做♂爱之旅,可惜小新娘的番外还欠着呢QAQ


End file.
